Imprescindible
by EriKa.D
Summary: Este es mi primer fic de One Piece, ¡me estreno!. Contiene spoiler. No sabría como resumirlo, así que entren y léanlo o echénle un vistazo. Quizás el nombre de uno de los personajes suene... pero tengo uso exclusivo con permiso de la autora!
1. Chapter 1

** Este es mi primer fic que publico, espero que les guste y disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. **

** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, formán parte del gran e impresionante mundo creado por Eiichiro Oda. **

** Un saludo! **

**Imprescindible.**

**Capítulo 1. **

Su cabello negro se revolvía con el viento, sentía fluir la sangre que salía de entre sus labios y la opresión de las cadenas que lo ataban y lo alejaban poco a poco de todo aquel mundo. Aunque, en realidad, pensó que sería mejor así… evadir su situación,.. pensar que cuando abriera de nuevo los ojos no estaría allí sentado y atado con cadenas de kairouseki… pensar que su sentencia de muerte jamás se hubiese dictado… que su hermano jamás hubiese entrado en aquel infierno a salvarlo, y pensar que ella jamás lo había seguido con el mismo fin…

**-Mira bien el cielo Portgas D. Ace esta es tu última oportunidad… una vez sujetado con cadenas al patíbulo, no volverás… a ver el cielo…-las palabras de aquel burdo Vicealmirante de la marina lo hizo reír amargamente… deseaba escapar de allí, escapar muy lejos de aquella situación y sobre todo de aquel dolor que le comprimía el pecho agriamente… De nuevo volvió a mirar el cielo, la brisa marina seguía meciendo su flequillo alborotado. Intentó escaparse de aquel lugar cerrando los ojos, pero una imagen entró en discordia con su blanco pensamiento… **

**-Neru…-pronunció en un susurro ahogado, que sin embargo, no quitó su sonrisa sincera del rostro, al recordar aquellos días que se le hacían hoy tan lejanos…**

"Flash Back"

Su trenza, al igual que algunos mechones sueltos del flequillo bailaban con el viento que ondeaba en la cubierta de Merry, miraba el horizonte con ojos soñadores. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que la había llevado a su mundo y deseaba que el mar también fuera su aventura, no se sentiría un auténtico hombre si no la intentara llevar a alcanzar su sueño. Sabía que ella pertenecía a aquel mundo del que fue arrancada de niña por su protección, Dadan se lo dijo de niño el día en que el padre de la joven se las llevó a ella y a su hermana mayor, tras la muerte de su madre para no exponerlas al peligro de la era que se avecinaba,

Se acercó a ella sin que se diera cuenta con su sonrisa pícara hasta abrazarla por la espalda y darle un cálido beso en la mejilla. Ella dio un respingo, pero al ver de quien se trataba se permitió el lujo de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

**-Vaya-le dijo incrédulo de su reacción.-Jamás pensé que te dejarás tocar sin más. **

**-No te acostumbres…-contestó con pesadez. Entonces él se separó de su cintura y la giró para mirarla a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes claros que sacudirían el corazón del hombre más impasible del mundo.**

**-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas. **

**-Nada…-contestó ella sin dejar de mirarlo. Aquella voz rota lo desgarró por completo. **

**-Mientes…y bastante mal por cierto.-intentó quitarle peso y tensión a la situación. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.-Aun no me he ido, todavía estoy investigando por aquí el paradero de Teach. Además no estés triste, Vivi ya lo está lo suficiente por todos y…**

**-Llévame contigo.-le cortó. **

**-No puedo… necesito que lo entiendas Neru. No podría permitirme el lujo de ser derrotado y que te hagan daño. **

**-¿Reconoces que no eres tan fuerte como pretendes aparentar entonces?-lo miró con picardía y superioridad cruzándose de brazos. **

**-¡NO! empieces que saldrás perdiendo,-le contestó acomodándose el sombrero. **

**-Llévame contigo.-volvió a insistirle, cambiando por completo el tema. **

**-Ni hablar.-respondió secamente.**

**-Pero…-intentó oponerse. **

**-¿Acaso no confías en Luffy?-le preguntó interrumpiéndola. **

**-Por supuesto que confío en él. Y sé que no me pasará nada si me quedo pero…**

**-¿Pero…? **

**-No sé cuando volveré a verte, y tampoco tienes la seguridad de que eso ocurra. Me siento totalmente inútil pensando que quizás te vayas y no vuelvas, Ace…-oírla pronunciar su nombre tras decir aquello hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Se mantuvo en silencio mirándola. Jamás la había escuchado hablarle así. Su "relación" de amistad se basaba en hacerse la puñeta mutuamente, sabiéndose así el uno del otro. Aunque por su parte sabía que era distinto, desde el día en que la vio. Ya se había pronunciado varias veces a ella, la quería, la amaba… sabía que había encontrado en él, la peor de las debilidades… enamorarse de una mujer, hacía que, como diría su abuelo, "pusiera cordura y los pies en el suelo a su locura y a sus ansias de sentir el mar", era como el mismísimo demonio para un hombre que se hacía llamar libre. **

**-Te prometo que volveré.-le dijo sin pensar, realmente ni él estaba seguro de lo que decía.-y luego te llevaré conmigo a explorar el mundo. **

**-¿Lo dices de verdad? **

**-Sí…- su sinceridad la abrumó por completo. **

**-Entonces…te esperaré…**

"Fin Flash Back"

Abrió los ojos, a la vez que una lágrima caía rozando su mejilla izquierda. No había podido cumplir su promesa… ella lo había esperado y seguramente impaciente a un regreso que jamás llegó,

**-Avisen en el cuartel, de que el prisionero Porgast D. Ace, ha llegado a la puerta número dos. Ábranla, para que el buque nueve de la marina pueda llevar al prisionero a su destino.-El Vicealmirante cortó la comunicación por el Den Den Mushi, y miró hacia el cielo. Él lo imitó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa ante la puerta de la justicia que se alzaba ante el buque. Sonrió tristemente, pensando que Luffy y ella aun estarían saliendo de Impel Down en su empeño de rescatarlo. Sin duda su hermano pequeño sabía bien como hacer que se preocupara por él, sabía las cosas que sería capaz de hacer Luffy si se enteraba de que lo iban a ejecutar, pero no pensaba que llegara hasta el nivel 6, haciendo que toda Impel Down temblara ante su presencia. Tampoco imaginó que Nerumi lo siguiera, ni siquiera el hecho de que Luffy le permitiera acompañarlo para salvarle. **

La gran puerta que se alzaba frente a ellos se abría muy lentamente. Estaba a punto de cambiar todo su destino. Sabía que si pasaba por aquella puerta, quizás ni siquiera su padre podría llegar a rescatarlo. Según había oído mientras estaba encerrado, Shiroige aun no se había pronunciado. Estaba seguro de que lo haría, era uno de sus "hijos" más importantes. Pero sin embargo, llegados al punto en el que se encontraba, ni siquiera tenía ya esa esperanza.

De repente, el Den Den Mushi del Vicealmirante de la marina comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Y él escuchó atentamente la conversación que se retransmitía.

**-¿En Impel Down? ¿Pero como es posible? ¿Sengoku lo llamó para que fuera allí?**

**-Me temo que no señor. Solo queríamos avisarle de que Monkey D. Luffy junto con algunos presos y los "supuestos desaparecidos" incluyendo a Emporio Ivankov, han logrado escapar de la prisión con éxito y creemos que han robado uno de los buques que estaban anclados alrededor de la fortaleza. **

**-¿Y la chica?-Ace abrió los ojos con fuerza e inclinó la cabeza para intentar escuchar mejor. **

**-Aun sigue dentro, según me han informado, Por lo visto está armando un gran alboroto.**

**-¿Un gran alboroto porque? **

**-Porque está en estos momento peleando contra el Ouka Shichibukai Marshall D. Teach. **

**-¡¿Queeee?-gritó el Vicealmirante. Mientras que a Ace que lo había oído a la perfección, casi se le detiene el pulso en el acto. **

**-Sí señor, nosotros estamos aquí afuera preparados para el arresto de los subordinados de Kurohige, ya que han asesinado a muchos guardas, y dejado en mal estado al director Magellan. Toda Impel Down está hecha un desastre, señor. Y lo han hecho todo esos piratas, empezando por Muguiwara y la chica. Además también han liberado a todos los presos de los niveles 5 a 1 y se está produciendo un horrible motín. -Con cada palabra dada por el soldado, Ace no podía caber más en sí de la sorpresa. De repente las puertas de la justicia se abrieron del todo y el Vicealmirante colgó con rabia la conversación mantenida con aquel soldado. **

**-Señor, ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó un soldado que había escuchado la conversación mantenida de su superior hacía unos segundos. **

**-Seguiremos adelante como si no supiéramos nada…-se mantuvo frío en aquel discurso. **

**-¿Pero señor?**

**-Nuestro objetivo es llevar a Porgast D. Ace al cuartel general de la marina con éxito y eso es lo que haremos. Manténganse en sus puestos, esperaremos la orden y entraremos por la puerta. **

La rabia crecía cada vez más y más en el interior de Hiken… el hecho de pensar…que ella estaba enfrentándose al ser que lo envió a esa prisión lo horrorizó por completo. Quería protegerla, no quería perderla, estaba luchando por él, y sin embargo… allí estaba, solo había intentado huir una sola vez en el traslado… se estaba rindiendo, ¡él!, que jamás lo había hecho. Cuya vida había vivido totalmente sin remordimientos. Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo, sabiendo lo inútil que estaba siendo mientras Luffy y Nerumi estaban arriesgando al máximo su vida por él… un completo cobarde...un cobarde que perdería el sueño de volver a hacer suya a la mujer de su vida, de volver a pescar o a comer con su hermano…con Luffy… ¿Acaso ese era él? ¿Portgas D. Ace comandante de la segunda división de Shiroige? ¿Uno de los piratas más temidos del mundo…? No… Él no era así… y estaba completamente seguro de que ella no lo perdonaría jamás… no lo perdonaría, por no ser él…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas, quería escapar de allí como fuera. Intentaba pensar a toda costa en algún plan para salir de allí antes de atravesar aquella puerta que lo llevaría a la muerte. Pero su mente se nublaba por el dolor de sus heridas y sus recuerdos no lo dejaban ver las cosas con claridad. No podía permitir que su hermano pequeño por el que tantas veces se había preocupado, ahora muriera por él… y mucho menos podía permitir que se la arrebatasen a ella, y menos ese maldito de Kurohige. Estaba extremadamente tenso y nervioso, así que intentó tranquilizarse para poder pensar en un plan con mayor claridad, pero en su mente, la oscuridad lo inundaba todo, haciéndolo sufrir más y más. Sin embargo, en aquella situación tan desesperante, un recuerdo le embriagó el alma…

"Flash Back"

Aquella noche, aunque no durmieran en el Merry, él la convenció de compartir tienda. Ella aun no lo sabía, pero al día siguiente, ya no estaría allí…

**-Hace un frío terrible aquí por las noches… -**Nerumi se abrazaba a sí misma envuelta en su túnica a la vez que se echaba sobre algunas mantas que habían colocado sobre la arena del desierto para taparse. Se sentó sobre las mantas y se quitó la túnica dejando al descubierto unos pantalones blancos más anchos por abajo que de arriba y cuya cintura se ceñía sobre sus caderas marcando su estrecha cintura al descubierto. Su pelo recogido en una trenza que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda la llevaba entrelazada con una cinta blanca, al igual que el top estrecho que le tapaba únicamente el pecho y que estaba atado al cuello por un colgante de bolas doradas con cinta celeste. Se desató las sandalias, y se echó sobre el lado derecho de las sábanas. Tapándose un poco. Cerró sus ojos verdes mientras esperaba por él.

Unos instantes después, él entró en la tienda con una sonrisa en los labios, por el gran espectáculo que habían ofrecido Luffy, Usupp y Choper en la cena. Se quitó el sombrero dejándolo caer al suelo y se desenvolvió el pelo con la mano para después quitarse su túnica y los zapatos. Se tumbó sobre las mantas con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza mirando al techo de la tienda. Algo de brisa se colaba entre las hebras de la tela, lo que hizo que se tapara y girara hacia ella. Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de tenerla tan cerca y en un acto instintivo apartó los mechones castaños de su rostro dormido.

Lanzó un suspiro y una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su cara. No volvería a verla…temía que jamás lo volviera a hacer…pero…se lo había prometido…haciendo que se armara así de fuerza para llevar a cabo con éxito su tan ansiada misión.

Estaba completamente metido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aun le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano izquierda, y que ella había abierto los ojos para mirarlo con dulzura ante aquella caricia.

**-¿Buscas algo?-le preguntó haciendo que se sobresaltara y apartara su mano. **

**-¿Qué?-la miró confuso y ella soltó una carcajada al aire.-te he despertado Neru…perdona.-ella sonrió y él la siguió.**

**-No importa…no estaba durmiendo…-miraba al techo de la tienda algo sonrojada -te esperaba… **

**-¿A mí? –le contestó incrédulo.**

**-¿Y a quién si no? Quería hablar contigo, pero estabas bastante contento con la fiesta de los chicos así que pensé que no era el momento de hablar.-De pronto se tensó, ¿acaso sabía ella que al día siguiente se marchaba? **

**-¿Y de qué quieres hablar a estas horas?-la picó a ver si podía cambiar de tema. **

**-¿Te marchas mañana no es cierto?-acertó…y de lleno…maldijo por completo su suerte. **

**-Sí… -fue su respuesta oculta entre las mantas. Oyó como ella suspiró profundamente y se preparó para el reproche que le esperaba. **

**-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?-notó con claridad el enfado de ella en su pregunta arisca y tragó saliva. **

**-Lo cierto es que…-comenzó a duras penas-iba a decírtelo…pero no sabía como Neru…no quiero hacerte daño…**

**-¿Y por eso te lo guardas Portgas D. Ace?-que pronunciara su nombre completo con aquella ira le puso los pelos de punta. Así que pensó otra estrategia de huida, y sin dejarla protestar se incorporó apoyando algo de su cuerpo en el de ella y agarrándole las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, de manera que le fuera imposible escapar. -¡Ace! ¡Suéltame ahora! Vas a hacerme daño… Ace por favor…-forcejeaba intentando escapar de su atadura y de aquella sonrisa pícara que tanto le gustaba. -¡Suéltame por favor!**

**-Ni hablar… además, no sé porque te esfuerza, sabes que en fuerza vas a perder…-volvió a sonreír con picardía mientras algunos mechones algo ondulados por la humedad de su pelo cubrían su rostro sonriente. Ella simplemente lazó un suspiro parando el forcejeo para después apartarle la mirada con tristeza. En aquel momento su sonrisa cambio por un rostro serio. -¿Tan fácil te rendirás hoy? ¿No piensas fastidiarme con una de tus pataletas?**

**-¿Para qué?...-le contestó con tristeza-para que te rías y luego te marches dejándome sola…**

**-Neru… ¡no digas tonterías! Te prometí que volveré en cuanto pueda. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!-esta vez se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos con rabia. Aun la tenía a su merced cogida de las muñecas, pero ya no las apretaba tanto como antes para que no escapara de él. Ace vio como las lágrimas de Nerumi caían sin control sobre su rostro sonrosado. Aquello le desgarró el alma. Sabía que era un hombre que vivía sin remordimientos pero… dejarla allí con Luffy… lo hacía sentirse horrible…**

**-Neru…-se atrevió a pronunciar sin hacer caso de las consecuencias.-es la última noche que estaré contigo…-ocultó su rostro bajo el flequillo de una forma sombría.-por favor…no me lo hagas aun más complicado…**

**-Tengo un mal presentimiento Ace…tengo la sensación de que si lo encuentras…si encuentras a ese pirata todo acabará…y no quiero que acabe Ace…no quiero…-él le había soltado las muñecas y se había incorporado sentándose en el suelo, ella lo imitó aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. **

**-No pasará nada Nerumi,,, -no se atrevía a mirarla.-no quiero irme recordando como derramas tus lágrimas por alguien como yo…no es justo…así que deja de llorar por favor…- en ese instante ella lo abrazó por la espalda haciéndolo sobresaltar y mirarla de la sorpresa. **

**-Prométeme que estarás bien y no te pasará nada… ¡prométemelo!-le suplicó.**

**-Sabes que no puedo prometerte una cosa así…-el silencio se hizo durante unos minutos hasta que ella dejó de abrazarlo, él se dio la vuelta y comprobó como se secaba las lágrimas intentado sonreír. **

**-Lo siento… soy una tonta por pedirte algo así…me he dejado llevar por completo…-rió. A él le sorprendió aquello de ella, pero le restó importancia a aquel cambio de humor repentino al verla sonreír feliz. Él la siguió bastante más animado agarrándola de las manos. **

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, la intensidad de sus miradas comenzó a hacer que el fuego de la llama que ambos habían prendido el uno por el otro se extendiera. Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron, lentos y ansiosos de alcanzar labios ajenos, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro. El beso no se hizo de esperar, y la lentitud de sus pasos luego pasó a la más apasionada de las escenas. Un beso que rompería la inseguridad de Nerumi por lo que sentía hacia él. Un beso que llegaría a hacer que Ace Hiken se derritiera y no por el fuego que emanaba en sus venas de la Akuma no mi.

Al cabo de unos instantes que parecieron horas, se separaron para respirar, pero no se alejaron el uno del otro, ya que él seguía acariciando su mejilla derecha y ella con sus manos entrelazadas tras su nuca.

Decidido y sin pensar en lo que vendría después, la tumbó sobre las mantas cogiéndola de la cintura, quedando en la postura que minutos antes tuvieran. El corazón de él latía con fuerza sobre el movimiento rítmico del pecho de Nerumi por su respiración agitada. Aun seguían hechizados en los ojos del uno y del otro. Él le apartó el flequillo ondulado de su rostro y ella le acarició la espalda con las yemas de sus dedos teniendo cuidado de no arañar.

Nerumi se encogió hundiéndose en las mantas sonriendo con picardía y mordiéndose el labio inferior, gesto que hizo que el corazón de Ace se agitara más y más fuerte.

**-No sigas Nerumi…por favor…-le dijo totalmente acalorado.**

**-Si no he hecho nada… ¿Por qué te pones así?-le contestó ella en un susurro seductor que lo volvía loco. Entonces la joven se incorporó hasta alcanzar sus labios en un apasionado beso que después la llevaría a hablarle al oído de él…**

**-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-le susurró al oído haciendo que se incorporara hasta que se sentara en el suelo, ella lo siguió mientras hacia un camino con sus dedos juguetones desde el estómago de Ace hasta su cuello para después revolverle el pelo que caía sobre su nuca abrazándole, él simplemente se dejaba llevar en cada uno de aquellos gestos. **

**-Claro…puedes pedirme lo que quieras…-susurró mientras cerraba los ojos esperando su respuesta al oído. **

**-Hoy…quiero dejarme tocar…-él moreno cambió su cara por una de total sorpresa abriendo los ojos con desmesura. **

**-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó aun algo nervioso. Ella se apartó de él y con sus dos manos se desprendió del lazo blanco que ataba su pelo largo y ondulado, haciendo que él se lanzara hacia ella besándola con pasión y acercándola a su cuerpo. Y cuando terminó el beso susurró…**

**-Sí…estoy totalmente segura…-lo miraba a los ojos con dulzura y una inocencia que lo hacían estremecer.-hoy…-le susurró de nuevo al oído-esta noche…me dejaré tocar…dejaré que me hagas tuya hasta el amanecer…dejaré que hagas estremecer mi cuerpo mientras hacemos el amor… **

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar, Ace la tumbó entre las mantas y comenzó a besarla sin siquiera pararse a cuestionar el porqué de aquella decisión de la chica. Le dedicó tiempo a explorar el interior de su boca para después pasar al suave y sedoso cuello, en el cual los mordiscos que le daba de vez en cuando, hacían que se aferrara más a su espalda. Colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica, pero esta vez no para molestarla, sino todo lo contrario…quería admirarla, admirar esa parte que Nerumi tan bien había escondido y por lo visto reservado solo para aquella noche…solo para él…

**-Quizás no sea como te lo esperas…-le dijo a la vez que le sonreía con picardía y el flequillo le tapaba algo los ojos. **

**-Mientras seas tú…no me importa nada…-le contestó decidida y las caricias no se hicieron de esperar,**

Al cabo de unos minutos de besos y roces superficiales, Ace se atrevió a desatar el top de la joven y a despojarla de sus pantalones blancos dejándola en una fina lencería rosa claro con algunos encajes. La miró con una enorme sonrisa de arriba abajo.

**-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó la joven con las mejillas sonrojadas, al ver que él se había detenido a observarla. -¿Nunca has visto a una mujer en ropa interior?-la sonrisa del moreno se amplió. **

**-No a una mujer tan bella, no a ti…Neru…-le contestó.-necesito admirarte…-aun aprisionaba sus muñecas y la miraba a los ojos, pero en un rápido gesto de su cabeza, ella le apartó la mirada y la sonrisa pícara volvió al rostro de Ace.- ¿te avergüenzas?**

**-No…-contestó entre una risita nerviosa. Entonces él se echó sobre ella con cuidado de no hacerle daño y comenzó de nuevo con las caricias y los besos más íntimos. Desabrochó el sujetador y sus manos, que habían soltado las muñecas de la joven, rodearon sus pechos, los cuales besó y mordisqueó con dulzura, haciendo que ella lanzara pequeños gemidos de placer…**

Siguió la exploración besando su abdomen y su estómago, sin soltar sus pechos, mientras ella agarraba con nerviosismo las mantas bajo su cuerpo. Estaba llegando a ese punto… a su punto más íntimo…él bajó sus manos y acarició sus firmes mulsos, mientras lamía toda la zona de su estómago saboreando así cada centímetro y cada poro de su piel…se acercó peligrosamente a su punto débil y comenzó a juguetear con la cinta de encaje de sus braguitas. El pulso se le iba a salir por los aires…notó como Ace agarraba la ropa interior que le quedaba y se la quitaba con delicadeza, mientras la miraba acalorado y con la respiración agitada, ella simplemente había cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

Al principio notó como él la miraba, medio cubierta por las sábanas rojas que combinaban a la perfección con sus mejillas, mientras que él sonrió al ver que permanecía con los ojos cerrados aferrándose a las mantas del suelo con las manos. Aprovechó el momento para quitarse el pantalón pirata vaquero, quedándose en ropa interior, luego se acercó a sus labios y la besó, notando como Nerumi había dado un respingo del susto ante aquel beso apasionado.

**-¿Nerviosa?-le susurró.**

**-Un poco…-sonrió con timidez esta vez abriendo sus ojos verdes. Sin darse cuenta, él había bajado una de sus manos hacía aquella zona íntima, jugueteó un poco hasta encontrar el lugar idóneo, y al hacerlo, introdujo sus dedos con fuerza. Nerumi arqueó su cuerpo contra el de él y se aferró a su espalda lanzando un fuerte gemido al viento del desierto que se colaba en la tienda. **

**-Shhh…no tan fuerte…-le susurró.-no querrás despertar a los demás ¿no?-ella asintió acalorada al comprobar que él había empezado aquel juego con bastante ritmo y sin frenar. El moreno mostró su sonrisa más seductora al ver la cara de placer de Nerumi. **

Al cabo de unos instantes, las tornas cambiaron, ella ya no se sentía insegura y tímida con él, sino todo lo contrario, esta vez le tocaba a ella actuar…si no, sabía que con él habría consecuencias de aquella afrenta. Así que decidida se encamino a acariciar sus brazos y a jugar con la lengua por su fuerte torso. Hasta llegar abajo…abajo…

**-¿Puedo aventurarme?-le preguntó risueña y con picardía sentada sobre él, acariciando aquella zona por encima de su ropa interior. **

**-Lo estoy deseando…-le contestó entrecortadamente y tragando saliva por la rapidez de su pulso. La joven sonrió y apartándole la ropa interior le hizo un sinfín de juegos placenteros, mientras Ace cerraba los ojos y la agarraba del pelo exigiendo su recompensa por el trabajo hecho. **

Cuando no pudo aguantar más, la cogió de los brazos haciendo que se acercara a él para besarla con fuerza y haciendo que las tornas volvieran a cambiar.

Lo había envuelto en besos y caricias que hacían volverlo loco.

**-Ace…-le susurró entre gemidos y una respiración agitada-no hay nada…tengo miedo de que…**

**-Tranquila…-le acarició el pelo reconfortándola.-te prometo que si pasa algo, acarrearé con esa responsabilidad. **

**-No te pediré cuentas y lo sabes…sé que no lo querrás…**

**-Shh…no es el momento Neru por favor…ya te lo he prometido, no voy a echarme atrás…además ¿Qué pasará? Tendré cuidado…-hizo una pausa en la que le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante-¿Lista? -preguntó.**

**-Sí-contestó la joven sin titubear. **

Al momento Ace se introdujo por completo en su cuerpo, embriagándolo todo de mil sensaciones. Ella escondió su cabeza en su hombro mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza hasta sangrar para después caer algo exhausta sobre las mantas.

**-¿Estás sangrando?-le preguntó Ace sin frenar la carrera que le hacía unirse a ella. **

**-Es…por…-suspiró-que…no…puedo…dios…-se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza-gritar…-terminó intentando sonreír en medio de aquel frenético movimiento. Ace por su parte sonrió.**

**-Te dejaría gritar hasta la muerte, pero no quiero que corten esto…-trago saliva, y aun así seguía con la misma energía e intensidad.- ¿no…?-la joven asintió con la cabeza y Ace aprovechó el momento para cambiar a otra posición más cómoda…**

…

La abrazaba con fuerza y exhausto, mientras que ella se agarraba a su torso. Notaba como suspiraba cansada y por lo que a él le parecía, feliz… sonrió mientras le acariciaba el brazo que ella había dejado por fuera de las sábanas y le apartaba algunos mechones castaños y rizados de la cara. Aun notaba el pulso acelerado, que poco a poco parecía calmarse.

**-¿Qué tal?-rompió el silencio en aquel susurro, **

**-En el cielo…-le contestó con voz soñadora a lo que él amplió su sonrisa. **

**-Aun no me creo que hayas podido conmigo…**

**-Será porque no eres tan fuerte como sueles decir…todos los hombres poderosos tienen debilidades. **

**-Y sobre todo ante una mujer como tu…-sonrió él. **

**-Admítelo…-le exigió la joven. **

**-Eres mi mayor debilidad…-él le acarició la mejilla. **

Fue entonces cuando ella en un gesto juguetón, cogió su sombrero poniéndoselo y lo miró risueña apoyando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Ace rió.

**-Te queda muy bien-le dijo bajándole el sobrero para que ella no pudiera ver. Ella lo levantó un poco con la mano y sonriendo se lo quitó poniéndoselo a él. **

**-A ti te queda mejor…-sonrió, mientras él se lo colocaba en su sitio. De pronto se acordó que faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer…y su sonrisa se tornó triste…y el rostro de Ace se volvió serio. **

**-Neru…-comenzó a decir tras algunos minutos de silencio.-verás…yo…-pero ella lo interrumpió sellando sus labios con el dedo índice de su mano derecha y se acercó a él haciendo que la nariz del uno y del otro se chocaran.**

**-Te quiero…-susurró. Él abrió los ojos con desmesura al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ella jamás se lo había dicho, aunque sabía que sentía algo por él, jamás quiso decirle aquella palabra por miedo a que le hicieran daño. "No quiero atarme a nadie para hacerle un daño que no se merece" eso le dijo el día que le preguntó el porqué se negaba a aceptar lo evidente. Pero ahora ella…**

**-¿Cómo?-preguntó. Quería escucharlo de nuevo, estar seguro de no estar soñando. Ella sonrió al ver su cara. **

**-Ace…-se retiró de él un poco-te quiero…estoy enamorada de ti…te amo…-él sonrió de alegría y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos sacándolo así del temor de que fuera un sueño. Iba a besarla cuando ella lo detuvo. –Espera…-dijo seria la joven.**

**-¿Qué pasa Neru?-le preguntó sonriendo. **

**-Te he elegido…a ti y solo a ti, para mí de ahora en adelante serás el único, nadie más me tocará jamás salvo tu, nadie jamás tendrá mi corazón y mi alma exceptuándote a ti. Solo tú Portgas D. Ace eres dueño de mí y de mi vida y no dudaré en llegar hasta lo ilimitado por ti si fuera necesario algún día, sobre todo si algo te pasase.-iba a contestar cuando volvió a interrumpirlo-pero…necesito, que me prometas que seré única para ti al igual que tu lo serás para mí, por favor…**

**-Sabes que no hace falta que te prometa eso Nerumi…daría mi vida por ti…sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si llego a saber algún día que estas en peligro… Te quiero… **

**-Lo sé…pero necesito algo de seguridad Ace…un escalón en el que apoyarme y pisar fuerte para no derrumbarme cuando no estés a mi lado…necesito que me lo prometas…yo ya he elegido, ahora tu…**

**-Está bien-dijo sin titubear- te lo prometo… prometo que serás la única… prometo que no habrá otra mujer que no seas tú la que me tenga a su plena disposición. **

**-Escucha…yo… no quiero asentar tu aventura con esto…quiero que sigas siendo libre…pero…-le acarició la mejilla para luego incorporarse liada en sabanas y acercarse a su bolsa de viaje, sacando un objeto de ella. Volvió a acercarse a él, sentándose a su lado, y le tendió el objeto. **

** Se trataba de una pulsera fina y redonda de rayas rojas y blancas, en uno de esos trozos estaban escritas sus iniciales, su nombre. Ace la cogió. **

**-Mi madre me la regaló antes de morir…me refiero a mi madre biológica…Elizabeth…y aunque ni siquiera me acuerdo bien de su rostro es el único recuerdo que he tenido de ella toda mi vida…-se detuvo en su discurso unos instantes, tratando de no llorar- quiero que seas libre pero…-entonces ella cogió la pulsera colocándosela en la misma muñeca que el Log Pose-quiero que me lleves contigo siempre…**

"Fin Flash Back"


	2. Chapter 2

Ha sido un fallo, tenía que haberlo subido con lo anterior xDD. Espero a ver dejado claro lo del nombre de la prota. Gracias Nerumi! es un nombre perfecto ^^! (qué pelota soy jejeje) Además no se puede copiar porque sí. Te dedico a ti prácticamente este capitulo y los que vendrán ^^.

Un saludo!

**Capítulo 1. Segunda parte. **

Volvió a mirar al cielo abriendo los ojos más relajado, el barco ya llegaba a su destino en Marineford, donde sería ejecutado en unas 3 horas y media. Durante el resto de camino hacia la celda, se acordó de todos aquellos momentos de su infancia que le habían sido tan gratos al lado de Luffy y de Sabo. Comiendo, durmiendo y viviendo mil y una aventuras en la isla juntos. Aquella misma isla dónde Hanon y Nerumi nacieron alejadas del mundo en el que sus padres se habían movido a lo largo de los años desde jóvenes. Recordó a la perfección las palabras de Elizabeth antes de que fuera llevada a Impel Down dos días más tarde…

"**Flash Back"**

**-¡Ace! ¡Sabo! ¡Luffy! ¡Hanon! ¡El almuerzo está listo! ¡Todos a la mesa!-el mayor corrió con entusiasmo seguido por Sabo, Hanon y Luffy. Este último, que aceleraba a más no poder para adelantar a sus hermanos mayores.**

**-¡Ace! Haces trampas… ¡eres más alto y por eso corres más!-chilló Luffy agitado por la carrera que había perdido, mientras Ace se mofaba de él.**

**-¡Pero si hasta las chicas te ganan! Jajaja así jamás serás un auténtico pirata.-contestó el mayor haciendo al otro enfadar, Sabo se rió ante el comentario. **

**-Tiene toda la razón Luffy, otra vez te ha ganado en la carrera, ya van cerca de cincuenta.-Sabo apuntó el número en una pequeña libreta y Luffy les sacó la lengua a ambos. **

**-Basta de discusiones chicos y a la mesa por favor…-dijo Dadan con cansancio, pues siempre estaban compitiendo por todo. **

Se sentaron en la mesa los tres juntos, ansiosos por que la comida llegara al plato después de una mañana de sábado llena de travesuras en la selva cerca de la montaña de basura. Dadan había vuelto a la cocina, y estando allí lo llamó.

**-Ace! ¡Ven un minuto por favor!-con resignación el joven moreno se bajó de la silla en dirección a la cocina. -¿puedes llevarle el biberón a Elizabeth? Es para Nerumi…-instantáneamente, a Ace se le cambió la cara de enfado por una gran sonrisa. Cogió el biberón y se dirigió a la habitación de Elizabeth llamando a la puerta antes de entrar. **

**-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó. **

**-Sí, pasa Ace, por favor.-a Elizabeth le encantaba el hecho de que fuera tan pequeño y tuviera unos modales tan exquisitos, enseñados por Makino. **

Ace abrió la puerta con algo de timidez y biberón en mano. Poco a poco fue acercándose a la mecedora en la que se sentaba aquella mujer, que a él le parecía realmente guapa. Rubia (oscura) con el cabello ondulado, largo, piel algo dorada y ojos verdes como el color de la hierba de la primavera. Se acercó y le ofreció el biberón. Ella lo tomó con una gran sonrisa.

**-Gracias- a lo que el pequeño sonrió. **

**-¿Se llamaba Nerumi?-preguntó acercándose a la mujer para ver el rostro del bebe que tenía en sus manos. **

**-Sí… Nerumi D. Mero –le contestó mientras le daba el biberón a la pequeña-¿te gusta el nombre Ace?**

**-Sí. - sonrió y la mujer lo siguió. Al cabo de unos instantes Elizabeth llevó a la pequeña a su cunita donde la arropó. **

**-Ace… ¿puedo pedirte un favor muy, muy grande?**

**-Claro. –le contestó él. Entonces ella acercó a Ace a la cuna de la niña agachándose a su altura. **

**-Prométeme que la cuidarás y protegerás siempre… pase lo que pase…-le dedicó una sonrisa triste, pues sabía que en dos días la marina iría a buscarla para llevarla a la muerte. –sé que estará segura contigo. –Volvió a sonreír- ¡eres muy fuerte!-lo alabó. **

**-¡Sí! -Contestó enérgico - te prometo que cuidaré de ella siempre, siempre.-sonrió. **

"**Fin Flash Back"**

Sonrió estando ya sentado en su celda…en cierto modo no había cumplido del todo su promesa. Primero porque se la llevaron a otro mundo cuando ella no tenía uso de razón para saber exactamente a donde iba con sus siete años, lejos de su "familia" y en segundo lugar…por que la había dejado sola siguiendo una meta que lo había llevado a aquello, aun sabiendo que Shirohige no quería que fuera al igual que ningún otro de sus compañeros…tenía la sensación de haberlos defraudados a todos…

**Continuará...**

**Espero que les haya gustado! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2.**

Apenas podía moverse del suelo ardiente del nivel cuatro de Impel Down…el regusto a sangre endulzaba sus labios, tenía casi todo el cuerpo medio quebrado…lo único que podía hacer era velar porque él estuviera bien… se encogió en el suelo de nuevo tocándose el vientre, mientras Kurohige se reía alegremente aun sabiendo todo el daño que había recibido por parte de la chica. Según se había enterado por los megáfonos de la oscura prisión, Luffy y los demás habían escapado sanos y salvos hacia su destino y Magellan no tardaría en venir a buscarla y encerrarla.

**-Lo cierto es que creo…-escuchó decir al ser que más odiaba desde arriba- que aun no es el momento de matarte querida…-desprendió una mano de completa oscuridad envolviéndola por completo y tragándola. Intentó huir en vano, pues su cuerpo era prácticamente inmovible, por lo que se dejó tragar desapareciendo de aquel infierno…para siempre…**

…

Se planeaba una buena emboscada en las filas de los piratas y seguidores de Shiroige para rescatar a Ace sano y salvo. Cuando algo calló del cielo para estamparse con fuerza sobre la cubierta de popa en el Movy Dick. Marco, el primer comandante de la división de Shiroige, al escuchar tal estruendo, se acercó a aquello que había llegado del cielo, junto con otros piratas curiosos.

**-Es una mujer…y está herida…-dijo uno de los piratas. El comandante se acercó a ella agachándose a su lado. **

**-Se está muriendo…-comentó tras echarle un vistazo rápido. También observó que estaba algo envuelta en oscuridad…**

**-¿Y qué hacemos señor?-preguntó otro pirata-¿pensáis dejarla morir aquí? –entontes Marco se fijó en el tatuaje que rodeaba el brazo derecho de la joven. **

**-Muguiwara's…-susurró para que solo él pudiera oír sus propias palabras. En ese instante la cogió en brazos.-llamad al médico del barco inmediatamente y que venga al camarote del comandante de la segunda división lo más rápido posible, es una urgencia-los subordinados obedecieron la orden sin siquiera preguntar, **

Al entrar en la habitación, el joven la depositó sobre las sábanas de la que era la cama de Ace, y le apartó algo el pelo de la cara. Sin duda era bellísima…tal y como él se la había descrito algún tiempo atrás…

"**Flash Back"**

**-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Vas de un lado a otro dando vueltas como un loco… ¡siéntate de una vez a comer!-le dijo exasperado por las idas y venidas del moreno por la cubierta del barco.**

**-Lo siento…-Ace se revolvía el pelo-estoy bastante nervioso…-Marco lo miró con desconfianza mientras le pegaba un buen sorbo a su jarra. **

**-A ti te pasa algo…-lo miró con sospecha, y sonrió al ver como Ace daba un respingo. **

**-No que va… ¿qué han traído de comer?-intentó desviar el tema. **

**-Estás nervioso… y sin comer…te pasa algo seguro…-volvió a tomar otro sorbo observando como Ace se había puesto a comer como un loco fingiendo "que no le pasaba nada".-Piensas que no te conozco…-se mantuvo en silencio a la vez que miraba de reojo como comía.- ¿estás enamorado?-preguntó de pronto. El moreno casi se atragantó con la comida al escuchar aquella pregunta. **

**-¿De qué hablas?...-le contestó tras beber un poco para desatragantarse,-No digas sandeces…el amor es para los débiles. No soy un idiota capaz de atarse a nadie. Eso no me va a mí. Yo soy libre… **

**-Vaya…entonces…me habré equivocado…-le contestó el rubio volviendo a su almuerzo, como si nada y con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. **

Aquella misma noche, lo encontró sentado en el suelo y apoyando su cabeza en aquella baranda del barco…recordándole al joven inseguro que Shiroige había llevado al barco hacía unos años…apoyaba la cabeza en sus rodillas, su pelo oscuro se mecía con el viento, y en sus manos una pulsera roja y blanca.

**-¿Es de ella?-preguntó Marco sentándose a su lado. **

**-Sí…-contestó Ace resignado, sabiendo que no podía ocultar aquello aunque quisiera, y menos a él. **

**-¿Puedo verla?-Ace levantó la cabeza y se la dio.-Así que…Nerumi…D. Mero… -sonrió al ver el nombre grabado en la pulsera-la hija del Rey oscuro…Rayligh…desde luego no te has buscado a una cualquiera…aunque…-le devolvió la pulsera, cruzó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y miró a la noche estrellada- pensé que murió cuando era un bebe, al menos la marina difundió eso. **

**-Su padre la llevó a ese mundo paralelo que existe y del que nuestro padre nos ha hablado alguna vez…pero yo la traje de vuelta, no me preguntes como, pero fue así.-Marco rió. **

**-¿De que te ríes?-le preguntó mirándolo mal. **

**-Jajaja pareces estúpido con esa cara de nostalgia jajaja.**

**-¡Cállate!-chilló-¡No me fastidies! idiota…-esto último lo susurró. **

**-Tranquilo…solo era una broma jajaja-le dio unos toquecitos de complicidad a Ace en la espalda. Y él suspiró intentado no prenderle fuego.-estoy seguro…-comentó en un tono más serio-que si la has elegido tu es porque es una gran mujer…-le sonrió. **

**-Lo es…-contestó más clamado mientras acariciaba el terciopelo de la pulsera. **

**-¿Y como es ella? **

**-Tienes los ojos verdes y una sonrisa maravillosa…-Marco se dio cuenta de cómo se le iluminaba la cara con cada palabra que pronunciaba-el pelo largo y castaño, a veces con un toque de rubio, la piel dorada y la silueta de su madre...**

**-¿Elizabeth D. Shigi? Recuerdo que decían que era la mujer más bella del mundo…todos lo creían exepto la propia Elizabeth. Su humildad y su buen corazón no tenían límites a veces…yo creo que eso era lo que la hacía realmente bella.**

**-Sí…nos quiso a mí, a Luffy y a Sabo como a sus propios hijos… le debo muchísimo a esa mujer…pero, creo que por eso estoy así ahora. **

**-¿Por deberle algo a ella? ¿Te refieres a un favor?**

**-Le prometí que protegería siempre a Nerumi pasara lo que pasara. ¡Y mírame ahora! Se la he confiado a mi hermano menor que esta como una cabra, para yo poder ir tras Teach. **

**-Jajajaja. Que poco confías en tu hermano pequeño, Ace…estoy seguro que ese Muguiwara hará grandes cosas. **

**-Solo espero que la cuide…ella está totalmente indefensa. No está preparada para el Grand Line, y menos para el Nuevo Mundo… **

**-Eso pensaba yo de ti al principio… ¡y mírate comandante!**

"**Fin Flash Back"**

El que llamarán a la puerta le hizo por completo abandonar aquellos recuerdos, así que se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella. Nada más abrirla, el médico del barco empezó a tratar a la joven.

**-Tiene unas heridas muy feas…-comentó-no sé de dónde habrá salido, pero menos mal que llegó aquí a tiempo…-al cabo de unos minutos, el doctor se marchó de la habitación junto con algunos ayudantes y unos pocos curiosos. Marco volvió a quedarse solo con ella, esperando que despertara. **

**...**

Había pasado casi media hora cuando Nerumi empezó a abrir los ojos intentando enfocar la vista y quiso incorporarse.

**-Aichh…-se quejó agarrándose el estómago y a la vez la cabeza. Marco que estaba sentado frente la cama la miró con una sonrisa, sin duda era ella... **

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó. La chica al verlo se asustó y agarrando las sábanas con fuerza, se echo hacia atrás chocándose con la pared del camarote.**

**-¿Quién diantres eres?-preguntó nerviosa-¿dónde estoy? ¡Contesta!-gritó. **

**-No te alteres…tienes que descansar, vuelve a echarte por favor…-Marco la invitó a echarse acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano para darle algo de confianza, pero ella golpeó su mano rechazándola. Él suspiró, por desgracia tenía "la cabezonería" de Ace bien aprendida…era muy testaruda y sabia bien a quién se asemejaba ese carácter y como debía tratarlo. **

**-Muy bien, pues ahí te quedas…-se giró desinteresadamente hacia la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos. **

**-¡Espera! ¡No me has contestado! ¿Dónde estoy?-volvió a decir con miedo, el rubio se paró al oír sus palabras. **

**-No tengo por que contestarte mocosa…si rechazas una mano amiga no eres digna de estar aquí. Así que recoge tus cosas y vete…no vamos a seguir ayudándote-la sequedad de sus palabras la paralizó, haciendo que agachara su rostro. Sin embargo, el joven volvió a avanzar por la habitación hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir…**

**-Espera…-susurró Nerumi. Sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.-espera por favor…-Marco sonrió, "es igual a él"…-lo siento…estoy algo asustada, no quería…no…-no aguantó más y derramó sus lagrimas sin cesar sobre su rostro, Marco se giró y comprobó la desesperación y el dolor de la chica. **

**-No pasa nada…sabía que no lo hacías por ser desagradable. Al fin y al cabo en eso te pareces a él…-sonrió, volviéndose a sentar en la silla frente a la cama.**

**-¿A él? –preguntó ella levantando el rostro aun consumido por las lagrimas. **

**-Sí…a Ace…-sonrió.**

**-Ace… ¡dios santo la ejecución!-intentó levantarse de la cama pero un fuerte dolor en el estómago la paralizó haciendo que chillara de dolor. **

**-Ei… ¿estás bien?-el rubio se sentó en la cama y le tendió de nuevo una mano, esta vez ella la agarró con fuerza.- ¿te duele el estómago? Voy a llamar al médico, espera… -Marco se levantó de su lado con la intención de irse, pero antes de que pudiera atravesar la habitación, Nerumi le agarró del brazo mientras seguía encogida por el dolor.**

**-Espera… por favor… no vayas…estoy bien, de verdad…**

**-Eso no es cierto Nerumi…-le contestó agachándose enfrente de la cama. La joven se sorprendió al oír su nombre. **

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No te lo he dicho… y ¿cómo es que conoces a Ace?**

**-Te lo contaré todo cuando estés mejor y descanses un poco ¿vale? Además, -se sentó en la silla cruzando las piernas- no me moveré de aquí. **

**-¿No llamarás al médico?-preguntó. **

**-No…si es algo que no quieres, no lo haré. Ahora descansa. **

Nerumi volvió a tumbarse sobre las sábanas blancas e intentó dormir un poco. Y aunque el dolor en el estómago había desaparecido, ella aun se agarraba con fuerza el vientre…cerró los ojos y calló en un profundo sueño…

_"-Nerumi…Nerumi…_

_ La susodicha abrió los ojos, alguien la llamaba. Cuando enfocó bien la vista comprobó como una mujer rubia de ojos verdes la miraba con dulzura. _

_-Mama…-susurró ella. _

_-Estás siendo muy valiente hija…-le habló. Con cada palabra de aquella mujer el mundo a su alrededor se paraba por completo._

_-Tengo miedo aun…no sé si seré lo suficientemente fuerte…sabes que ella no aguantó…_

_-Lo sé, pero tú tienes a muchos esperándote, es tu deber protegerlo hasta que la tranquilidad vuelva._

_-Él no lo sabe aun…no sé que hacer…_

_-Todavía no es el momento hija. La marina está alterada y la guerra se aproxima. ¿Piensas que también necesita preocuparse por eso? _

_-Tienes razón… -le contestó_

_-Estoy segura de que cuando llegue el momento lo dirás…Tengo que marcharme hija…tienes que ser fuerte. –la mujer la besó en la frente con ternura. _

_-No te vayas por favor…te necesito conmigo…_

_ La mujer no contestó. Simplemente desapareció. Dejando todo a su alrededor totalmente sumido en la oscuridad. _

_ De pronto una luz volvió, de nuevo abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente con una habitación en la que una mujer rubia con algunas pecas, abrazaba a un niño recién nacido. Nerumi sonrió ante la escena. _

_-Gol D. Ace…-dijo la mujer nombrando a su hijo. Cerca de la cama de la joven se encontraba Garp, el abuelo de Luffy y una matrona. _

_ De pronto la joven empezó a desangrarse, haciendo que el bebe cayera en la cama. Garp lo cogió y la matrona llamó enseguida al médico. _

_-¡Rouge! ¡Quédate con nosotros Rouge!_

_ Nerumi derramó algunas lágrimas como tantas veces que había presenciado aquella escena…Y escuchó las palabras de Garp. _

_-Lo ha llevado veinte meses en su vientre…bastante ha resistido…_

_ La oscuridad volvió a envolverlo todo. Y la voz de su madre volvió a retumbar en su mente. _

_-Tú eres igual que ella Nerumi…debes de ser fuerte…"_

Se levantó agitada sentándose en la cama y Marco se acercó a ella.

**-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó. Sin embargo ella volvió a empezar a llorar. Él se sentó a su lado en la cama intentando calmarla, cuando de repente ella lo abrazó con fuerza…gesto que hizo que el joven se sobresaltara -Tranquila…lo salvaremos…estará bien, ya lo veras…-le acariciaba el pelo con ternura. **

**-Lo sé…-se separó de él e intentó calmar su llanto secándose las lágrimas.**

**-¿Mejor?-preguntó aun sentado en la cama. **

**-Sí… **

**-Entonces va siendo hora de que conteste a tus preguntas, ¿quieres?**

**-Sí por favor…-lo miró intentando sonreír. **

**-Estás en el Movy Dick, el barco de Shiroige.**

**-¿Cómo?...-susurró abriendo los ojos con desmesura. **

**-Y yo soy Marco, comandante de la 1ª división de Shiroige, amigo y compañero de Ace. **

**-¿Cómo he venido a parar aquí? Yo estaba…en Impel Down…Luffy y los chicos salieron en aquel barco y entonces Kurohige me absorbió en una oscuridad que…-lo miró aun sorprendida. **

**-Que te trajo aquí, a este barco. Aun no entiendo muy bien como alguien como Teach te trajo aquí por propia voluntad…después de saber quien eras y lo que le hizo a Ace… **

**-Quizás sea por…-se agarró el vientre. Marco la miró curioso. **

**-Dime una cosa…-habló tras unos minutos de silencio bastante intensos. -¿esperas un hijo? –Nerumi dio un respingo sentada en la cama y su rostro de piel dorada se tornó blanco. Primero abrió sus ojos y su boca de par en par, para luego taparse la cara con las manos y sollozar. **

**-Sí…-le contestó. Marco suspiró, su intuición jamás le fallaba, aunque a veces fuera "para mal". **

**-¿De Ace? ¿Él es el padre del niño?-Nerumi se agarró el vientre con ambas manos. Para reconfortarla, el joven le agarró también las manos colocándolas en su vientre. –tranquila…estamos aquí para ayudarte…sabemos perfectamente lo importante que eres para él…**

**-Sí… es su hijo. El hijo que espero desde hace meses es suyo…lleva la sangre de Ace, la sangre de Gol D. Roger…**

**-Pero según tenía entendido, la última vez que viste a Ace fue hace 8 meses…deberías de estar…de otra forma ¿no?-ella negó con la cabeza. **

**-Es igual que cuando Rouge se quedó embarazada de Ace. El niño no se engendrará hasta que todo se calme. Hasta que esta guerra termine y pueda volver a verlo a él. **

**-¿Llevas 8 meses con un hijo que aun no ha engendrado del todo en tu vientre?**

**-Sí…es como si hubiera estado todos estos meses, con tan solo un mes del embarazo. Hasta que él volviera…**

**-¿Pero porqué? Pensé que eso solo podía hacerlo una mujer con una fuerza de voluntad asombrosa, sin duda, tú la tienes. **

**-Gracias…-sonrió.-y el porqué de que esté haciendo lo mismo que en su momento Rouge es porque Ace no quería un hijo. Siempre me ha dicho que no quería tener descendencia, que si la tuviera sabiendo de donde procedía el niño, todo el mundo volvería a estar en discordia o en guerra. La marina lo querría matar… y no soportaba pasar por el sufrimiento de tener un hijo con sangre maldita…con la sangre de su auténtico padre…**

**-Propio de ese idiota…-contestó Marco molesto. –No te preocupes, no voy a decírselo… aun así, me veo en la obligación de protegerte y voy a llamar al médico para que te revise. –Nerumi lo miró resignada y asintió con la cabeza. El rubio se levantó y caminó en dirección a la puerta. **

**-Espera…-el joven paró girándose hacia ella.- ¿cómo sabías mi nombre?-él sonrió. **

**-Ace me ha hablado muchísimo de ti…nos volvió locos a todos desde que te conoció, incluso a nuestro padre. Por cierto tiene ganas de conocerte… **

**-¿Shiroige tiene ganas de conocerme?-le preguntó soprendida. **

**-Sí…**

**-Llévame con él por favor…-ella le tendió la mano para que la ayudara a levantarse. **

**-Tiene que revisarte un médico Nerumi, no puedes moverte de ahí, cuando estés mejor irás. **

**-¡No hay tiempo! Van a ejecutar a Ace en menos de 4 horas… necesito ver a Shiroige por favor…tengo que decirle que espero un hijo suyo…-ahora el rubio fue el sorprendido. **

**-Vale…te llevaré con él…**

…

Caminaron por la cubierta ante la mirada de los piratas curiosos y los demás comandantes hasta llegar al camarote donde Shiroige se preparaba para la batalla. Marco llamó a la puerta y entró, ello lo siguió algo más rezagada.

**-Padre, no sé si será el momento o no, pero la joven que cayó esta mañana en el Movy Dick quiere hablar contigo. Es bastante importante. **

**-Muy bien Marco, mientras ve avisando a todos que se preparen para la emboscada, y prepara el barco. A mi señal tomaremos la isla de Marineford tal y como lo teníamos previsto. **

**-Si padre…le dejo a solas con ella entonces. –Marco se giró en dirección a la puerta y al pasar por el lado de Nerumi, escuchó un "gracias" de la chica. Él simplemente sonrió. **

**-Siéntate por favor…-le ofreció aquel hombre que era tan admirado por Ace. Sin duda imponía su presencia, y eso hacía que le tuviera un respeto enorme. **

**-Gracias…-Nerumi obedeció, aun no estaba del todo recuperada, pero pudo llegar al asiento con facilidad apoyándose.**

**-Así que tú eras la joven de la que mi hijo no paraba de hablar.-Sonrió- sin duda eligió bien. **

**-Siento haber llegado en un momento como este…**

**-No te preocupes, me imagino que le alegrará verte de nuevo. **

**-Eso espero…-le contestó. -¡Ah! Es verdad… me llamo Nerumi, Nerumi D. Mero. Siento no haberme presentado.**

**-¿La hija de Silver Rayleigh? Jajaja ese novato se llevó un buen premio sin duda con tu madre. Y no hacían falta presentaciones, sabía a la perfección tu nombre y lo famoso que se ha hecho al igual que el de tu capitán.-ella sonrió. **

**-Señor…he venido a verlo con tanta prisa por un fin en concreto. Pero aunque se lo diga, quiero que sepa que no lo estoy obligando a nada. **

**-¿Y qué es eso tan importante? –sorbió un trago de su jarra. **

**-Estoy embarazada…-contestó. Shiroige abrió los ojos con fuerza ante la tal inesperada noticia. -Y Ace…es el padre…**

**-¿Qué Ace hizo qué…? **

**-Pero estoy haciendo lo que su madre hizo en su día con él, el niño no terminará de engendrarse hasta que todo vuelva a la tranquilidad. Y yo pueda estar con Ace. **

**-¿Él lo sabe?-preguntó algo más serio y menos sorprendido. Ella negó con la cabeza. **

**-Llevo 8 meses sin verlo, y no he dejado de pensar en como puedo decírselo, aun no veo la forma. **

**-Mientras antes se lo digas mejor, así podremos hacer que tenga algún motivo para luchar, un motivo para vivir…**

**-Ese es el problema…-Shiroige la miró curioso.-que él no quiere a este hijo- se agarró el vientre y algunas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.-lleva la sangre de Roger…y sé que no lo querrá. No quería permitirse el lujo de tener descendencia. Y me duele tanto pensar…que cuando nazca ya será odiado por su padre…**

**-Ese hijo mío es un completo idiota…no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo querrá, si no lo obligaré a golpes. -rió-que el niño tenga también la sangre de Roger, no significa que no lleve también en su interior la sangre de grandes personas como la de tu madre, o la de la Rouge. Estoy seguro de que la noticia le hará muy feliz en un momento tan difícil como el que está viviendo. **

**-Ojalá sea así…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3.**

La guerra entre los piratas de Shirohige, los comandantes y todos los componentes de la marina incluidos los Shichibukai, se había iniciado en la bahía para rescatar a Ace que permanecía atado con cadenas de kairoseki en el patíbulo.

Dentro del primer barco del Movy Dick, Nerumi daba vueltas en la habitación de Ace y Marco la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta…

**-¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Salgo? ¿Se lo digo? No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de verlo, pero…**

**-Deberías salir, y bueno, a pesar de tu estado, todavía puedes luchar con tus habilidades. **

**-Sí, en eso tienes razón…-Nerumi comenzó a chascar los dedos convirtiéndolos en agua. **

**-Y no te preocupes, estaré pendiente tuya. Te pondré cuatro ojos-le guiñó- Si en algún momento no te sientes bien, me llamas y estaré en menos de un minuto contigo.-ella sonrió.**

**-Gracias…lo cierto es que necesito luchar…tengo que salvarlo como sea. No entre y salí de Impel Down por dar un paseo…**

**-Jajaja, ¡di que si!-ella también rió.-además con nuestro padre seguro que la batalla está prácticamente ganada. –ella asintió. -¿Vamos?**

**-Vamos…**

…

Fuera se había desatado sobre el agua congelada de Aokiji una temible y sangrienta batalla. Nada más salir, una bola de luz iluminó el cielo enfrente de Shirohige.

**-¡Marco!-gritó la joven. El rubio inmediatamente se transformó en un fénix de fuego azul y se interpuso entre la poderosa bola de luz y Shirohige desviándola de su trayectoria destructiva. **

**-Marco…-susurró Ace desde su posición intentando ver a través de la luz que le cegaba. Al cabo de unos segundos el joven cayó al suelo de un salto y sonrió. **

**-¿Shirohige está bien? –Nerumi se acercó a él. **

**-¡Jovencita! ¿Qué haces aquí? Será mejor que vuelvas al camarote a descansar inmediatamente…**

**-¡Ni hablar! No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras todos dan la vida por la persona que más me importa en el mundo.-Nerumi saltó de la cubierta del Movy Dick al suelo.**

**-Menudo carácter…-sonrió. **

**-¡Nerumi! ¡Te voy a estar vigilando! –le gritó Marco riendo. **

**-¡Qué estoy bien! No me traten como su fuera una debilucha…**

Desde el patíbulo…

**-Pero si es Nerumi…-susurró Garp sentado al lado de Ace. Este último alzó el rostro y la encontró cerca del barco de su padre hablando con Marco. Instantáneamente los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas. "No…ella no… ¿Qué hace aquí? ... ¿por qué Luffy no la detuvo?…maldita sea…si le pasa algo…yo…yo…" pensó.**

**-¡Neruuuu!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas a viva voz, la susodicha levantó el rostro. **

**-¡Aaaaace! ¡Hemos venido a por tiiii!-le contestó.**

**-¡Márchate inmediatamente! ¡No he pedido que me salvaras! -la joven se iba abriendo paso a través de la gente gracias a sus habilidades. **

**-¡Te dije que llegaría hasta donde fuera si te pasaba algo!-el joven volvió su mente a aquella noche en la que le dio la pulsera… sus palabras comenzaron a retumbar en su cabeza "no dudaré en llegar hasta lo ilimitado por ti si fuera necesario algún día, sobre todo si algo te pasase…".**

**-Maldita sea…eres una completa idiota…-sollozó con el rostro lleno de heridas.-no me hagas esto…por favor…me dueles tanto…-susurro para sí.-¡Vete de aquiiii!-volvió a gritarle. **

**-¡ ¿Es eso lo que quieres de verdad?-le respondió ella con la misma intensidad mientras se deshacía con facilidad de algunos marines.**

Ace se encogió sobre sí mismo hasta que su cabeza tocó el suelo de madera marcado por su sangre. "Por supuesto que no quiero que te vayas…-pensó.-pero si algo te pasase…jamás…jamás me lo perdonaría…"

**-Ace…-susurró la joven al ver que él no contestaba. Su estado era horrible, y eso que lo estaba viendo desde lejos.-¡Vamos a por ti! ¡No te rindaaaaaasss!-él chico no levantó la cabeza, no podía dejar de derramar aquellas lágrimas por un lado amargas y por otro de pura felicidad. La quería tanto…**

De pronto, un barco de la marina empezó a caer del cielo con mucha gente también.

**-¡¿Luffy?-gritó Garp, e inmediatamente Ace alzó el rostro boquiabierto. **

**-¡Garp!-gritó Sengoku-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy con tu familia?**

**-¡Luffy!-gritó la joven desde abajo a la vez que corría para apartarse de donde iba a caer el barco. **

Unos minutos más tarde, un zarandeo hizo que el chico se despertara sobresaltado.

**-¡Luffy! ¿Estás bien?**

**-¡Nerumi! Sí, estoy bien… ¿y tú?-le preguntó al verla, algo desorientado.**

**-Sí, tenemos que darnos prisa, Ace está en la plataforma de ejecución.-le dijo la chica señalando el otro lado del barco que había caído del cielo. **

**-¿Kurohige te hizo algo?-ella negó. **

**-Me envolvió en oscuridad y al despertar aparecí en el barco de Shirohige. Aun así… -la joven se tocó el vientre. Luffy la miró preocupado. **

**-¿Estará bien?-le preguntó. **

**-Solo quiero que su padre lo conozca…aunque no lo quiera luego…**

**-Estoy seguro de que lo querrá Neru.-el moreno le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se colocaba el sobrero en la cabeza. Ella le dedicó otra una gran sonrisa correspondiéndole.**

**-Tienes que ir, rápido. No te preocupes, estaré bien.-le dijo. **

Luffy se recorrió todo el barco hasta donde le había señalado Nerumi. Comenzó a enfocar la vista de un lado a otro para intentar ver donde estaba su hermano mayor. Y cuando lo encontró…

**-¡Aaaaaaacee!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El susodicho que mantenía la cabeza agachada al escucharlo, levantó la cabeza y lo buscó. Cuando lo vio se le volvieron a saltar las lágrimas. **

**-¡Lufffyyyyyy!-le contestó. El joven, al ver que su hermano aun estaba vivo, comenzó a abrirse camino entre los marines, al principio con facilidad, luego con más trabajo al toparse con Moria y con Smoker.-¡Luffyy!-gritó Ace.- ¡Vete de aquí por favor! ¡Somos piratas, este es nuestro destino! ¡No quiero que corras la misma suerte que yo! **

**-¡No pienso irme hasta que no te haya salvado!-le gritó. **

**-¡Ya tengo a gente que quiere salvarme! ¡Luffy por favor! ¡Está es mi aventura! ¡Marchatee!-le gritó con todas sus fuerzas. **

**-¡Soy tu hermanooo! ¡Por eso estoy aquí! ¡Y no pienso marcharme! ¡Te necesitamos más que nunca Ace! ¡¿O es que piensas rendirte y dejar a Nerumi solaa?-Ace tragó saliva, y la buscó entre la gente, encontrándola enfrentándose con Moria. Sin duda se había vuelto muy poderosa. Tenía una habilidad Logia de agua que sabía usar a la perfección y sus habilidades en el cuerpo a cuerpo podrían competir con las de Luffy o cualquier Shichibukai. Aunque se distrajo…**

**-¡Nerumiiiii!-le gritó al ver como ese maldito de Smoker se dirigía a ella para matarla. Pero…**

La joven luchaba con todas sus ganas, a la vez que seguía cada movimiento de Luffy con la mirada cada vez que podía. Tenían que conseguirlo, fuese como fuese. Si desataban a Ace todo sería más fácil y quizás existiría la posibilidad de escapar de aquel lugar. Había visto como Shirohige había sido atacado en dos ocasiones y defendido por Luffy y Marco, sin embargo aun no había actuado él mismo… ¿a qué esperaba? Pensó. De pronto un mareo horrible la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que apoyara sus rodillas en el suelo, se agarró la frete mojada por la sangre de algunas heridas, y a la vez colocó la otra mano en el suelo para no perder del todo el equilibrio y el conocimiento. Intentó enfocar la vista en vano cuando de repente escuchó gritar su nombre por la espalda, fue girándose poco a poco observando como Smoker había aprovechado para acercarse a ella con la intención de matarla. El arma que llevaba era de kairouseki y en el estado en que se encontraba, un golpe podría ser fatal. Intentó huir pero en ese instante entre Smoker y ella, apareció Mihawk que cortó el arma de Smoker. Mientras tanto Nerumi como Ace desde la plataforma no cabían en sí de la sorpresa.

**-Ese estúpido de Mihawk… ¡¿por qué la defendió cuando ya estaba prácticamente muerta?-Sengoku se sulfuraba por momentos, mientras Ace veía la escena atónito. **

**-Tú…-susurró Nerumi apoyada aun en el suelo. Tras haberse librado de Smoker, Mihawk le extendió la mano a la que ella se agarró con firmeza. **

**-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó serio, ella agachó la cabeza y negó. **

**-Me lo imaginaba.-al levantarse agarrada a su mano otro mareo no se hizo esperar haciendo que la joven se apoyara en él. Mihawk la cogió en brazos y se dirigió cerca de la plataforma donde Marco se encontraba luchando. **

**-Mihawk…por favor… bájame, voy a luchar. Tengo que salvarlo…bájame por favor. **

**-Ni hablar, no estás bien y voy a llevarte a un sitio seguro. **

**-¡No! -Intentó forcejear.-suéltame por favor…**

Desde la plataforma los tres contemplaban la escena. Y Sengoku anunció por el Den Den Mushi:

**-¡Mihawk! Ponle unas esposas inmediatamente y tráela aquí. Será ejecutada junto con su "comandante"-pronunció lo último en un tono despectivo que hizo a Ace rabiar. **

**-¡No!-gritó "ojos de halcón". **

**-¿Cómooooo?-Sengoku no cabía en sí del enfado. Mientras Garp y Ace lo miraban atónitos. **

**-Nerumi…-susurró Garp preocupado. **

El Shichibukai se aceró al comandante de la 1ª división.

**-Eh! ¡Tú! -lo llamó, el susodicho se dio la vuelta mirándolo de mala gana. Cara que le cambió por completo cuando vio a quien llevaba entre sus brazos.**

**-Suéltala…-le amenazó a la vez que prendía llamas azules de sus manos dispuesto a atacar. Sin embargo, él lo miró altivo mientras dejaba a Nerumi en el suelo. **

**-Ha perdido sus poderes de la Akuma no mi. Necesito que cuides de ella. El hijo de ese pirata ya se ha formado en su interior.-Marco lo miró sorprendido. Sacó su espada negra y se dio la vuelta.-yo les cubriré. **

**-¿Cómo?...-El rubio no entendía aun aquella reacción del Shichibukai por lo que su desconfianza creció pensando que se trataba de una trampa, prendió sus llamas en fuego azul para atacarlo, cuando Nerumi lo agarró del brazo. **

**-Déjale por favor…**

**-Pero…-intentó replicar. **

**-Me está ayudando… no lo hace por Ace, lo hace por mi…por favor…me protegerá a toda costa. No te preocupes… déjale…por favor…-le suplicó. Marco no entendía nada, sin embargo creía en ella. Creía en aquella mujer, en la mujer en la que Ace había depositado su alma…y sin decir nada, la cogió en brazos alejándola un poco de la batalla. Al ver Luffy que el nakama de Ace se la llevaba, le gritó.**

**-¡Eiiii! -Marco se giró. -¡ ¿Qué le pasa? ¡ ¿Está bien?**

**-¡No! ¡Ha perdido sus poderes por lo que le pasa! Ahora es vulnerable. Como una persona corriente, tengo que llevarla a salvo.-Luffy se acercó un poco a ellos.**

**-¡Muy bien! Te la encargo. ¡Por favor cuida de ella! **

**-¡Luffy!-le gritó la joven en brazos del rubio. -¡Sálvalo!-el moreno asintió decidido. **

Ace había escuchado aquella conversación entre Marco y Luffy.

**-¡Lufffy!-le gritó. -¡Déjalo! ¡Márchate y cuida de ella por favor! ¡Me lo prometiste! -Luffy lo miró para luego agachar la cabeza.**

"Flash Back"

La noche había caído de nuevo en el desierto, a la mañana siguiente partiría para cumplir con su objetivo. Aun no se lo había dicho a ella, ni siquiera a su hermano menor, por lo que cuando Nerumi se fue a la tienda a dormir, él se dirigió hacia su hermano.

**-Luffy… ¿puedo hablar contigo?**

**-Sí, claro…-le contestó el moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-ambos hermanos, se fueron a un lugar más alejado del campamento. Ace se sentó sobre unas rocas que daban a la bajada de la duna que los resguardaba del viento. Luffy lo siguió. **

**-Dime… ¿qué ocurre?**

**-Es posible que dentro de poco me marche.-tampoco estaba dispuesto a decirle cuando. Luffy lo miró sin sorprenderse. Sabía de su hermano que le daría la sorpresa antes o después, lo que no esperaba era que se lo dijera.-y necesito pedirte un enorme favor…-Luffy sonrió. **

**-Nerumi…-dijo. A Ace le sorprendió lo perspicaz que a veces podía resultar su hermanito. **

**-Sí…necesito que cuides de ella por mí. **

**-Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo Ace!-alzó un puño al cielo estrellado-Es una de mis nakamas favoritas-sonrió. Ace lo siguió.-te prometo que la cuidare por ti siempre…**

"Fin Flash Back"

**-¡Sé que lo hice! -Volvió a levantarla gritando- ¡Pero no permitiré que mueraass! ¡No voy a dejar que Nerumi siga sola hacía delante! **

**-¿Cómo?...-susurró Garp. **

**-¡Luffyy! ¡paraaa!-le gritó Nerumi, Luffy se giró hacia ella.**

**-Esta vez no Neru…-los ojos de la chica inundados en lágrimas, se mordía el labio intentando con todas sus fuerzas gritar para detenerlo. Pero sin saber porque no podía…si su capitán quería hacer algo…jamás se echaría atrás…-¡Aceee!-se volvió a dirigir a su hermano -¡Tienes un motivo para vivir! ¡Por eso tengo que rescatarte! **

**-¡Ni hablar! ¡vetee!**

**-¡Aaace! ¡Nerumi esta embarazadaa! **

**-¡Luffyy!-le gritó ella. Marco la había dejado en el suelo.**

**-¡Y es tu hijo Acee!**

**-¡Basta!-le volvió a gritar ante la mirada sorprendida de Ace, Sengoku y quizás Garp. **

**-Es imposible…-susurró su abuelo. Mientras, Ace la miraba a ella, intentando comprender lo que sucedía. Sabía que Luffy jamás le había mentido, pero el hecho de que llevara ocho meses sin verla…ocho meses sin tocarla…lo trastocó…a no ser que… **

**-¡Acee!-el moreno salió de sus pensamientos, intentado entender algo.- ¡Ella está haciendo lo que tu madre hizo en su día contigo! Ha seguido sus pasos… ¡no tenía otra opción!**

**-¡Bastaaa!-Nerumi se fue directa hacia su capitán y le propinó un buen puñetazo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, haciendo que Monkey D. Luffy se cayera al suelo.-Basta…-**volvió a decir, esta vez susurrando. Ace miró a Marco que miraba apenado a Nerumi, la cual se había deshecho por completo sentándose en el suelo con las manos en la cara, mientras lloraba. Luffy se levantó sentándose en el suelo y se limpió el hilo de sangre del labio con la muñeca. Miró a Nerumi con el rostro sombrío. Sabía que le había hecho daño…pero no había tenido más remedio. Si no, Ace jamás los ayudaría para ser rescatado. Jamás hubiera dicho que tendría un motivo para vivir…no quería que se odiase a sí mismo, si no que supiera que estaban allí porque su familia lo estaba esperando…

**-Ace…-le susurró Garp, el moreno lo miró- es verdad… está esperando un hijo tuyo…un hijo que lleva tu sangre…**

**-¿Lo sabías desde el principio?-preguntó Sengoku, **

**-Ella me mandó una carta diciéndomelo hace mucho tiempo, pero…pensé cuando la vi que ya lo había tenido…aunque al parecer…jamás se le quitó aquello que la aterraba por completo el día que me escribió.**

**-Abuelo…-por fin Ace se pronunció.-dímelo con sinceridad…-Garp lo miró de reojo intuyendo su pregunta-¿a qué tenía tanto miedo como para no decírmelo?**

**-A ti… -Ace se mordió el labio al oírlo- tenía miedo a tu reacción…a tu rechazo…-y agachó el rostro-tenía miedo de que odiarás al hijo que pertenecía a un linaje que tu siempre has llamado maldito… tu afán por no tener descendencia por nada del mundo, hizo que enterrara por completo su sueño…**

**-¿Qué sueño…?-preguntó.**

**-El sueño de ser madre…como Elizabeth hubiese querido…con un hijo de los dos…de las dos personas que más ha querido en su vida, de dos de las personas por las que ella dio la vida…**

Las lágrimas de rabia recorrieron su rostro, recordando aquellos días tan lejanos en su memoria…

**"Flash Back"**

Le encantaba fastidiarla y quizás por eso entró a su cuarto en el Merry sin llamar a la puerta.

**-Vaya…te queda muy bien ese conjunto de ropa interior…-sonrió con picardía. **

**-¡Aceee! –se tapó con la toalla que había encima de su cama y le tiró uno de los cojines a la cara que él esquivó con facilidad. -¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Me estoy cambiando! ¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡Fueraa! -el joven salió de la habitación para no dañar su integridad, sin duda estaba furiosa.-Será estúpido…-la peli castaña terminó de vestirse y se sentó en el tocador mientras peinaba su pelo mojado. Tras terminar, fue hacia la mesita de noche y abrió el primer cajón sacando un precioso cuaderno. Volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio…leyendo aquellas letras llenas de los escasos recuerdos que vivió antes de que su padre la llevara a ese mundo de la alta sociedad…**

_"Hace ya hoy tres meses que llegue a esta casa y soy feliz… Después de esos tres meses, tengo la sensación de que Luffy y Hanon se llevan genial y que me he ganado a pulso el respeto de Ace y de Sabo así como el privilegio de que me llamen madre aunque sepan que en realidad no lo soy… los quiero tanto… y al que llega le daré el mismo calor sin duda. Me encanta mi vida y todo lo que la rodea. Aunque…me encantaría que también él pudiera disfrutar de este encanto…desde que Roger murió y la banda se separó no lo he vuelto a ver, y de eso ya han pasado casi ocho años…no sé si sentirme triste o no…me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte y eso haré… por él y por mis hijos._

_Por que al fin y al cabo diario…ese es mi sueño…vivir. Vivir para verlos crecer, llorar, reír, equivocarse…ver como Garp, mi padre, los entrena para que sean grandes "marines". La verdad es que yo creo que serán grandes "piratas" al menos es lo que lo mayores le transmiten a Luffy. Serán la nueva generación, sin duda. La generación en la que muchos pondrán sus esperanzas y sus expectativas al máximo._

_Pero…también existe la posibilidad de que no pueda ver esa era…aun así…y pensándolo bien, mi sueño en la vida está más de un ochenta por ciento cumplido, quería ser pirata…lo fui. Quería enamorarme…me enamoré…quería tener grandes amigos en los que confiar y grandes adversarios con los que luchar…los tuve…pero por encima de todas las cosas…quería ser madre…y con Hanon y el que viene lo soy… y no hay nada que me haga más feliz…Ojalá pueda verlos crear un mundo nuevo juntos algún día…"_

Cerró el cuaderno, sonrió con algo de tristeza…"me encantaría haberla conocido más…"pensó. Se levantó del tocador y se dirigió al baño para secarse el pelo mojado. Cogería un buen resfriado si no se lo secaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, a Ace le dio por volver a entrar para fastidiarla de nuevo pero no la encontró en la habitación. Se acercó sigiloso a la puerta entreabierta del baño y vio como se arreglaba el pelo. Sonrió. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación curioseando aquí y allá como un niño pequeño. Hasta que se acercó al tocador…

**-¿Un cuaderno? -lo cogió por la página que estaba abierto y leyó. Tras hacerlo sonrió y pronunció una palabra en susurro.-mama…**

**-¿Ace?-Nerumi había salido del baño.- ¿Sigues aquí?-el moreno se giró temiendo y esperando que le gritara enfadada, pero no lo hizo. **

**-Tenía ganas de fastidiarte… jeje.-se acomodó el sombrero sonriendo.-solo eso.**

**-¿Y tu forma de fastidiarme es leyendo mis cosas?-se acercó al tocador y cogió el diario de su madre volviendo a guardarlo en el cajón de su mesita de noche. **

**-Lo siento…-contestó.**

**-No pasa nada…al fin y al cabo, para ti también fue alguien importante… ¿no?-sonrió. Aquel gesto hizo que Ace tuviera confianza en ella y se acercó sentándose también en su cama. A veces…solo a veces él hacía que sacara aquella parte tan tierna y maravillosa de ella. Aquella Nerumi que tanto le gustaba. **

**-Tenía grandes sueños…-le dijo él. **

**-Sí que los tenía. **

**-Mis sueños son los mismos, pero con alguna variación…**

**-¿Y cuál es?-le preguntó curiosa. **

**-No quiero tener descendencia.-Nerumi abrió la boca sorprendida.**

**-¿A no? ¿Y por qué no quieres? **

**-Odiaría tener un hijo con la sangre maldita de mi padre. Sería acusado y juzgado desde pequeño sin que la gente ni siquiera supiera quién es, solo por su maldito apellido. No quiero tener descendencia. Y si la tuviera, la rechazaría por completo…no me gustaría que pasase por lo que pasé yo…**

**-¿Y vivirías feliz sabiendo que tienes un hijo que añora a su padre?**

**-No, no viviría ni feliz ni triste…porque no pienso tener un hijo jamás…**

"**Fin Flash Back"**

**-Lo siento tanto…-susurró aun llorando.-todo es mi culpa…soy despreciable…te he hecho tanto daño sin darme cuenta…aun cuando fui yo el que te lo pedí. **

"**Flash Back"**

** La había envuelto en besos y caricias que hacían volverlo loco. **

**-Ace…-le susurró entre gemidos y una respiración agitada-no hay nada…tengo miedo de que…**

**-Tranquila…-le acarició el pelo reconfortándola.-te prometo que si pasa algo, acarrearé con esa responsabilidad. **

**-No te pediré cuentas y lo sabes…sé que no lo querrás…**

**-Shh…no es el momento Neru por favor…ya te lo he prometido, no voy a echarme atrás…además ¿Qué pasará? Tendré cuidado…**

"**Fin Flash Back"**

**-Mierda…soy un completo idiota…no tuve el cuidado suficiente…no estoy cumpliendo con ella absolutamente nada de lo que prometí…-pensó. -Sin embargo y a pesar de todo lo que le he hecho…ella está aquí, y lo mejor de todo quiere salvarme porque me ama…porque soy parte de su familia…"pensó" -¡Neruuuu!-le gritó de repente, la chica alzó el semblante inundado en lágrimas hacia él.- ¡Quiero viviiiir! -una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la joven-¡Quiero tener ese hijo contigo! ¡Quiero enseñarle que puede ser feliz! ¡Quiero ser padre y tener la oportunidad de enmendar los errores del mío! ¡Quiero formar una familia contigo! ¡Déjame vivir para verlo por favoooor! –ella se tapó la boca con sus manos y unas lágrimas, está vez de alegría, hacían que sus mejillas se sonrosaran. **

**-Así que mis nietos van a tener un hijo juntos…-Garp sonrió-eso me gustaría verlo…ella se sentiría muy orgullosa. Estoy totalmente seguro… **

**-A todos los marines, doy la orden inmediatamente de que maten a Nerumi D. Mero a toda costa. -Sengoku había dado la orden por el Den Den Mushi y todos los marines se dirigieron a donde estaban ellos. Marco cogió a Nerumi en brazos sacándola de allí antes de que unas cuantas bolas de cañón les explotara encima. **

La batalla continuó con muchos altercados, como la traición a Shirohige por uno de sus hijos, al cual le dio una buena lección, o el hecho de que les tendieran una trampa para ejecutar a Ace antes de la hora prevista. Hecho que no se llevó a cabo gracias al empleo del Haki de Luffy, que lo utilizó de forma inconsciente.

Mientras tanto Ace, aun atado se acordó de uno de los recuerdo que cambió completamente su vida cuando era niño…

"**Flash Back" **

La rubia se sentó en una roca que había cerca del acantilado, una puesta de sol se alzaba en el horizonte rozando el mar.

**-Así que… ¿has vuelto a hacerla buena en el pueblo no?-la mujer lo miraba con ternura.-Ace…**

**-Qué más te dará…tú no sabes lo qué es ser despreciado sin que ni siquiera sepan quién eres…-aquella reflexión tan madura para un niño de su edad la sorprendió.-Odio a mi padre…**

**-¿Por qué lo odias cielo?-intentó volver la situación a la calma después de algo de tensión.**

**-Porque es un asesino…eso es lo único que sé de él…lo odio…dejó que mi madre muriera…me dejó solo, y todo el mundo lo odia. Dicen que si se enteran que tenía un hijo irán a buscarlo para matarle…dicen que es un persona despreciable que no debía haber existido nunca…**

**-¿Acaso piensas que tu padre es despreciable? Cielo…la gente dice esas cosas porque nunca lo conocieron, simplemente lo juzgan porque fue un pirata.**

**-Pero mataba a la gente por su dinero…**

**-Sí, es posible…no te lo negaré…pero te diré algo Ace…si mató a esa persona tenía una buenísima razón para hacerlo…no digas que tu padre es despreciable cielo…tu padre fue un gran hombre…**

**-Eso no es cierto…**

**-A ver…-se quedó callada pensando.-yo fui pirata, estuve con tu padre en el mismo barco muchísimos años y también la gente comenzó a decir que era despreciable y que no tenía piedad. Dime Ace…ahora me conoces. Yo soy así… ¿y de verdad te parezco tan despreciable y cruel?-el pequeño la miró de reojo. **

**-No…**

**-Exacto…-entonces ella se levantó volviéndose a sentar a su lado en el suelo para estar a su altura-nosotros no asesinábamos por placer, no buscábamos ni oro, ni riquezas… lo que buscábamos, lo que nuestra bandera negra significaba, era la libertad…**

**-¿La libertad?-le preguntó. **

**-Sí…ser hombres y mujeres libres. Explorar, construir, imaginar y desear cuanto podamos y a nuestro antojo, sin ataduras…Eso es ser un pirata, ser un pirata significa tener la fuerza y la libertad de alcanzar todos tus sueños por muy grandes que te los imagines…y eso fue lo que hicimos nosotros, lo que hizo tu padre Ace… Sé que has tenido que crecer de pronto y que te estás perdiendo quizás muchas cosas, pero…aprenderás que solo llegarás a ser un verdadero hombre si vives sin remordimientos…**

"**Fin Flash Back"**

Y esa había sido su filosofía siempre…"vivir sin remordimientos para poder sentirse hombre". Y ellos con todas sus acciones, habían conseguido que vivera así. Y que quizás muriera o viviera, lo haría feliz, pues por fin había entendido lo que significaba la vida…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4.**

Después de una dura batalla había sido liberado gracias a Luffy y aun amigo suyo. Se sentía libre y con el deseo de acabar con todos los que le habían hecho aquello a él y a los suyos. Pero el deseo de verla primero fue mucho más fuerte.

**-¡Marco! ¡ ¿Y Neru?**

**-¿Nerumi?-Marco miró a su alrededor. -¡estaba aquí hace un momento! **

**-¡Luffy! ¿Estás listo para luchar?-le preguntó a su hermano menor.-tenemos que encontrar a Neru, que Marco la ha perdido de vista con la explosión y la caída de la plataforma. **

**-Vale. No te preocupes.-ambos comenzaron a luchar con todos los marines que se le echaban encima. Mientras tanto, algo cerca de la plataforma…**

**-¡Abuelo! -la joven llegó hasta Garp, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo con el rostro ensangrentado por el puñetazo de Luffy.**

**-Nerumi… ¿qué haces aquí?-se incorporó poco a poco hasta sentarse en el suelo con la mano en la cabeza intentando no marearse. **

**-Tenía que decírtelo antes irme…**

**-¿Decirme…?-el marine no entendía nada. **

**-Gracias…-la joven se lanzó e él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Garp simplemente sonrió y le acarició el pelo. **

**-Sois mis nietos…pero pertenezco a la marina. Tenía que dar el pego. **

**-Jajaja-ella se rió.**

**-Tienes la risa de tu madre…-ella sonrió.-estoy orgulloso de los cuatro. Si algún día vuelves a ver a Hanon…dile que la quiero…-Nerumi asintió con la cabeza. **

**-Tengo que irme…-ella se levantó. **

**-Nerumi ten cuidado estás sangrando por todas partes, no tienes el poder de las habilidades y llevas a mi bisnieto en tu vientre. **

**-Voy a buscar a Ace, él sabrá cuidarme ^^.**

**-No me cabe la menor duda...-la vio alejarse corriendo como podía y sonrió. "Es increíble como te pareces a tu madre…"**

Nerumi los divisó luchando, e intentó acercarse a ellos pero antes de llegar un fuerte mareo la hizo tambalearse y caer al suelo. Comenzó a escupir sangre de sus labios, respiraba con dificultad…

**-No puedo más…hasta aquí llego…-de pronto las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sucias y llenas de rasguños. De repente escuchó un nombre y alzó el rostro. **

**-¡Luffyyyy!-oyó gritar a Ace, el menor estaba de rodillas en el suelo intentando moverse sin conseguirlo. Mientras Akainu iba a acabar con su vida de aquel golpe. Uniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban pronunció…**

**-"Soru…"-en un susurró, desapareciendo del sitio para aparecer entre Akainu y Luffy. Ace miró la imagen horrorizado. **

**-¡Neruu! -la joven miró desafiante al almirante y pronunció en un susurro unas palabras que hicieron que apareciera un fuerte escudo de agua en forma de burbuja que los envolvió a los dos… **

**-¿Cómo…?-susurró Luffy. **

**-Vaya capitán más imprudente tengo…-la sangre se vertía de sus labios más y más y las heridas de su cuerpo se abrían por la presión del impacto-has bajado la guardia Luffy…-el susodicho gritó llamándola por su nombre, pidiéndole que abandonara su intento de protegerla.-escucha Luffy…-él calló-dile a Ace que siento no…poder darle el descendiente que esperaba…-una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, a la vez que el moreno volvió a gritar su nombre-siento no poder hacer nada más…Luffy…chicos…gracias…**

Al terminar Akainu su ataque, Nerumi cayó al suelo inconsciente Luffy la sujetó con fuerza, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y las palabras de la joven retumbaron en su cabeza…"siento no poder hacer nada más…". Ace se acercó a ellos.

**-¡Neru!-se agachó a su lado.- ¡Neru!...responde por favor…te lo ruego…Nerumi por favor…**

**-¡Neruuuumiiiiii!-se oyó gritar a Garp.**

Mientras tanto Akainu volvió a atacarlos, y esta vez del esfuerzo y las hormonas inyectadas, Luffy perdió la consciencia por completo. Pero antes de que el ataque del almirante les diera a los tres de lleno, alguien apareció cortándolo y parando su ataque.

**-¡Marchaos!-gritó el joven. **

**-Tú…-susurró Ace al verlo. -Mihawk… **

**-¡Llévatelos de aquí o morirán!-Ace no lo cuestionó, cargó con ambos y empezó a correr a trompicones… sus heridas también se hacían de notar en su cuerpo. **

**-¡Ace-kun! ¡Déjame cargar con Luffy-san! ¡Lleva tú a Nerumi-san! Así iremos más rápido.-Ace lanzó a Luffy por los aires como si de un juguete se tratara. Jimbei lo cogió al vuelo, y ambos empezaron a correr. **

Mientras tanto Garp abandonado su deber y sus principios como marine, se precipitó hacia el almirante que había intentado matar a su nieta, y con toda la rabia del mundo, le dio un puñetazo lanzándolo por los aires.

**-¡Aceee! ¡Cuida de ellaaaa!-le gritó. **

**-Viejo…-susurró el pecoso, quién al escuchar el grito miró de reojo a su abuelo adoptivo asintiendo. **

Un submarino apareció de repente en la bahía con un personaje conocido encima del mismo.

**-Jimbei! ¡Trae aquí a esos dos!**

**-¿Quién demonios eres?-le preguntó antes de saltar al mar, no sin antes de que Ace se aferrara a su espalda para no ahogarse con Nerumi en brazos. **

**-¡Soy médico y un "amigo" de muguiwara por el momento!**

**-¡Bien!- saltaron tocando pie con el submarino metálico.-Gracias Trafalgar Law…-dijo Ace.**

**-Vaya…no esperaba que alguien como tú me conociera.-Ace sonrió. **

**-Bepo, lleva a la chica inmediatamente abajo.-Ace le confió a Nerumi y se giró antes de meterse en el submarino.**

"Padre…gracias por todo lo que me has dado en estos años…no existirá un solo día de mi vida en el que no te recuerde…gracias…"-pensó, para luego entrar en el submarino que se hundió rápidamente y con él, sus pasajeros. Al bajar se encontró a Jimbei sentado en el suelo enfrente de una puerta.

**-Están atendiendo a Nerumi y a Luffy a la vez…si no lo hacen podrían morir, aun así ese Law me ha dicho que la posibilidad de que ambos sobrevivan en de un 1% de cien…**

**-Jamás debían de haber venido… -Ace se sentó en el suelo posando su cabeza en las rodillas y con los brazos sobre la cabeza.-soy totalmente despreciable…si se murieran ellos…no tendría sentido mi vida…hubiera preferido morir allí arriba…-las lágrimas enjuagaban sus mejillas llenas de rasguños. **

**-No digas cosas como esas Ace-kun…si Luffy no hubiese intervenido no estaría aquí. Ahora solo podemos esperar y darles toda la fuerza del mundo,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5. **

En Marineford, Akagami Shanks había hecho su aparición como Yonkou para acabar con aquella guerra que había dado comienzo a una nueva era que preveía ser aterradora por la confusión.

**-La guerra ha concluido…más vale que ambos bandos se limiten a la retirada.-y así se hizo poco después. **

**-Akagami…gracias. **

**-No me las des Marco…me alegro de que ese estúpido de Ace esté bien. Solo espero que Luffy y Nerumi se recuperen lo antes posible.-Hubo un silencio tenso.- ¡Ah! Marco… voy a llevarme el cuerpo de Shirohige, estoy seguro de que querría una ceremonia en su honor, por lo que fue…un gran hombre…**

**-Gracias Akagami de nuevo...-ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a los barcos en silencio. El dolor se palpaba en el ambiente de una guerra llena de muerte y destrucción.-Oye…-habló el comandante al fin.- ¿Crees que Ace y los demás estarán bien con ese novato?**

**-Estoy totalmente seguro de que si.-sonrió. **

…

**-¿Todavía no?-Jimbei, se sentó en su cama y negó con la cabeza. El moreno no tuvo más remedio que echarse en la suya con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza. Miraba el techo de la habitación nervioso. **

**-Ace-kun…debería calmarse un poco. Hay cosas que llevan su tiempo… al menos sabemos que Luffy-san está fuera de peligro aunque aún le queda recuperación por delante. **

**-Sí…-sonrió-menos mal…pero…**

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta de la habitación que ambos compartían. Al ver que el joven no decía nada, Jimbei dio permiso para que entraran. Una de las mujeres de las piratas kuja entró en la habitación seguida por otras tantas que traían un gran festín consigo. Ace se incorporó sonriendo y el ex-shichibukai lo siguió al verlo de mejor humor.

**-Pueden comer lo que deseen. Es deseo de Hebihime sama y de Luffy-kun.-la rubia se acercó a la cama de Ace para poner una pequeña mesa y servirle la comida. **

**-¡¿De Luffy?-preguntó Ace. La joven se ruborizó cuando se lo encontró tan cerca de su rostro y mirándola emocionado. **

**-Ehhh…pues…-titubeo alejándose de aquel hombre-si…se ha despertado y está comiendo como si no lo hubiese hecho en años…-le sonrió al fin.**

**-¡Tengo que verlo!-Ace saltó de la cama y salió por la puerta corriendo a duras penas. -¡Enseguida vuelvo Jimbei! ¡No toques mi comida!-el susodicho rió de felicidad. **

** Al llegar a la habitación de su hermano, encontró la puerta abierta y llamó. **

**-¡Aceee!-gritó Luffy al verlo entrar con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Hancock y la anciana de las kuja estaban con él sentadas a su alrededor observando como comía.- ¡Me alegro de que estés bien!-el hermano mayor no pudo remediarlo y se acercó a Luffy para darle un efusivo abrazo. **

**-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerte el héroe…no sabes el susto que me has dado. Además…-se separó de él aun sentado en la cama-pensé que dijimos que seguiríamos nuestro propio camino. Estoy bastante enfadado contigo…no has cumplido eso…**

**-Me da igual-sonrió el menor.-eres mi hermano tenía la obligación. Igual que tú me proteges a mi yo también debo hacerlo contigo-Luffy le regaló una amplia sonrisa y una carcajada. **

**-Gracias Luffy…-susurró el moreno. Él lo miró satisfecho. **

**-¡Comamooss! -gritó el menor. Y ambos se pusieron a comer disfrutando de la compañía, disfrutando de compartir la comida con la familia. Bebieron, comieron y rieron… un momento que Ace jamás olvidaría porque él le había enseñado que todavía tenía motivos para vivir…además…se lo había prometido hacía muchísimos años…**

Pasaron las horas. Hancock y la anciana se habían marchado a atender algunas de sus obligaciones, la primera se fue con algo de rintintín sin dejar de hacerle saber a Luffy cuanto lo iba a echar de menos. Al salir las dos por la puerta, el menor miró serio a su hermano. Él entendió perfectamente por donde iba a ir la conversación que se avecinaba.

**-Ace…-susurró.- ¿Y Nerumi…?-el moreno agachó la cabeza, dejando que su flequillo le ensombreciera el rostro.**

**-Aun no sé nada…Jimbei ha ido esta mañana a preguntarle a Law…pero no le ha dicho nada…**

**-Utilizó los poderes de su habilidad para salvarme…-Luffy agarró las sábanas con fuerza.**

**-Luffy…-Ace lo miró entristecido. **

**-No podía usar las habilidades porque el niño ya había establecido el vínculo con ella…oí como se lo decía a Mihawk…eso significa que si usó las habilidades…-algunas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro del menor.-Ace…yo…**

El moreno sonrió a la vez que le revolvía el pelo a su hermano menor con la mano.

**-No te preocupes Luffy…no pasa nada…además no pierdas la esperanza de esa forma…lo mismo no…**

**-Es tu hijo Ace…-lo interrumpió. A él se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. **

**-Lo importante es que Nerumi esté bien…siempre podemos tener otro hijo…no es tu culpa…Luffy…quizás la culpa sea mía. Yo soy el que te debería haber defendido de aquel ataque y no ella…**

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y Ace dio permiso para que pasara. La puerta se abrió y Margaret entró.

**-Perdonad la interrupción, pero ese hombre…el que está tratando a Nerumi…quiere hablar con vosotros.-Ace se levantó de la cama y Luffy apartó su bandeja de comida.- ¿Vais a estar aquí?**

**-Sí…estaremos aquí-contestó Ace. **

**-Vale, le diré que venga aquí…esperad un momento…**

** La chica salió de la habitación y Ace volvió a sentarse en la cama apoyando la cabeza en sus manos tapándose la cara. Luffy le tocó el hombro, para apoyarlo.**

**-Tenía el semblante triste…-susurró Ace-algo malo ha pasado…Luffy…le prometí a Elizabeth que la protegería siempre…y mírame…la he dejado completamente de lado y sola…no he cumplido mis promesas…no estoy cumpliendo ni una Luffy…**

**-No digas eso…has cumplido la promesa que me hiciste un día…la de vivir…-Ace levantó el rostro y miró a su hermano que tenía una gran sonrisa.-todo saldrá bien.-lo alentó. En ese instante la puerta volvió a abrirse y Law apareció tras ella. Ace volvió a levantarse nervioso. **

**-Tranquilo…siéntate. Aun no estás recuperado. Deberías de volver a tu habitación. **

**-¿Cómo está ella?-preguntó exasperado. **

**-Calma…-Law se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación cansado.-la chica está estabilizada.-Ace y Luffy abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa mientras miraban a Law con una gran sonrisa de felicidad-se pondrá bien. Quizás tarde algo más que Luffy. Tengamos en cuenta que es una mujer y aunque tenga una habilidad de tipo Logia es más débil en cuanto a resistencia física.-los hermanos lo escuch****aban atentamente sin interrumpir-además de puntuar su embarazo****.-al pronunciar aquello Ace volvió a ponerse nervioso. **

**-¿Y el bebe…?-susurró. Law suspiró. **

**-Lo ha perdido…-contestó fríamente.-estaba demasiado dolida y sus heridas eran demasiado graves. No aguantó. Es totalmente normal…demasiado resistió en mi opinión sin haber engendrado por completo al bebe…desde luego hizo una gran locura…**

Ace se mordía el labio, un nudo se cruzaba en su estómago y en su garganta…se levantó agitado y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Llegó a la suya que compartía con Jimbei. Allí no sabía porque pero se sentía seguro. Jimbei vio como se echaba en la cama y empezaba a llorar.

**-Ace-kun…-susurró Jimbei-¿qué ocurre? **

**-He perdido a mi hijo Jimbei…lo he perdido…y no he podido hacer nada…nada para protegerlo…-Jimbei agachó la cabeza con tristeza. Aquel día nadie pudo consolar ni dar aliento al dolor y tristeza que sintió Portgas D. Ace. **

...**  
**

Dos días después de que se enterara de aquello, Ace y Luffy compartían un desayuno junto con Jimbei. Seguro idea del menor para que se animara. Margaret llegó a la habitación de ellos y los miró sonriente.

**-Margaret, ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Luffy con la boca llena. **

**-¡Luffy que modales son esos!-le gritó Ace al menor.-lo siento mucho Margaret…mi hermano carece de modales…-la chica se sonrojó ante la educación de aquel hombre. **

**-No…no pasa nada…jeje.-rió nerviosa.-la señorita Neru-san está despierta. Y ha preguntado por todos. Está deseando veros. **

**-¡¿Te refieres a Nerumi?-gritó Luffy. **

**-Sí-sonrió ella. Ace se levantó y agarró a Margaret de la mano tirando de ella hacia fuera de la habitación. **

**-¡Llévame con ella! Vamos.-la joven con los colores subidos asintió y guió al moreno hasta la habitación de la chica. **

**-¡Ahora vamos nosotros! ¿No Jimbei?-preguntó Luffy. **

**-Claro…pero primero dejemos que ellos se entiendan…han perdido un hijo Luffy…-el menor asintió serio. **

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Nerumi y Margaret llamó. Desde el otro lado, escucharon como una voz masculina los invitaba a pasar.

**-¿Se puede pasar?-preguntó la rubia. **

**-Claro pasad.-**un Trafalgar Law sonriente los miraba desde un sillón que había al lado de la cama de Nerumi. Sin duda hebihime-sama le había dado una de las mejores habitaciones del palacio. Era de paredes blancas y muebles de madera y color marfil. Una cómoda con cajones, un gran armario, un tocador, un espejo y una gran cama de matrimonio llena de cojines y con dosel componían la habitación. Al fondo a la izquierda un gran balcón tenía sus puertas abiertas, que hacían que las cortinas se mecieran al compás de la brisa de la isla.

El moreno se acercó a la cama de ella. Y Law decidió que era momento de retirarse, para que hablaran.

**-Volveré dentro de un rato. No conviene que te esfuerces ¿vale Nerumi? -la chica asintió. Tanto Law como Margaret salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos. Ace se sentó al borde de su cama y ella giró el rostro para mirarlo. Sonrió. **

**-Nerumi,-Ace se agachó hacia ella y le dio un abrazo que la joven correspondió con la misma intensidad que él.-me alegro tanto de que estés viva…no sé que hubiera hecho si tu no…-ella posó el dedo sobre los labios de él sellándolos. **

**-Estoy bien Ace…-la oyó hablar y se mordió el labio con fuerza para no demostrar las ganas de llorar que sentía. Pues delante de ella tenía que comportarse como lo que era, un hombre. Al ver su rostro, ella rió con ganas. -no te hagas el fuerte…a veces no te pega…-le acarició el rostro apartándole algo el flequillo. **

**-¿Cómo puedes hacerme tan feliz…?-le susurró.-solo con verte haces que mi corazón palpite como si la vida le fuera en ello…**

**-Te quiero…-le susurró ella. Él se acercó y besó sus labios con delicadeza para no dañarla. -mmm…-abrió los ojos poco a poco al separarse.-echaba de menos tus besos…-ante aquella atención poco propia de ella, él volvió a besarla. **

**-No te recordaba tan dulce Neru…-ella rió. **

**-No te acostumbres…cuando se me pase el efecto de la medicina volveré a ser la misma. Jajaja. **

**-¿Qué insinúas? -él la miró con la sonrisa pícara que tanto le gustaba y ella le sacó la lengua traviesa. Sin embargo, en vez de seguir el juego, su semblante se volvió serio -Neru…tenemos que hablar…-ella volvió su sonrisa triste y le desvió la mirada al moreno.**

**-¿Lo sabes?-le preguntó. **

**-Sí…-contestó. Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. **

**-Lo siento Neru…no he sabido protegerte…todo es culpa mía, si yo hubiera defendido a Luffy el bebe no…-paró al comprobar como ella derrama lágrimas en silencio y sin parar, con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación. **

**-No busques culpables Ace…-le dijo sin mirarlo aun-antes de proteger a Luffy…ya sabía que había perdido al bebe…-Ace le agarró la mano que salía de las sábanas.-me mareé. Tenía el cuerpo destrozado por dentro y por fuera…-sollozaba-de pronto me caí al suelo y sentí como me desangraba por abajo sin motivo aparente. Un dolor intenso me sobrecogió el pecho.-Ace se mordía el labio.-fallé…he fallado totalmente…no he sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sobreviviera Ace…tenía tanta ilusión de darte ese hijo después de que me dijeras que ese era uno de los principales motivos que te llevó a luchar por tu vida…lo siento… **

**-Shhh…-Ace la calló con cariño y la aferró en un abrazo protector. **

**-Lo siento…**

**-Deja de pedirme perdón Neru…ya vendrá otro…**

**-Pero no será este…me quedaré siempre con la espina de saber cómo sería…si se parecería a ti o no…me hubiese encantado que fuera como tu…-él sonrió.**

**-A veces las cosas no salen como nos gustarían Neru…pero no por eso tenemos que rendirnos…sé que ese es tu sueño, y aunque ahora no se haya cumplido, yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo realidad y a compartirlo contigo. Ahora tu sueño también es el mío, y no descansaré hasta que lo alcancemos…**

**-Ace, gracias…de verdad…-y se aferró más a él, a aquel abrazo que la envolvía por completo. Al cabo de unos instantes se separaron del abrazo. **

**-¿Mejor?-preguntó.**

**-Eso creo…-ella sonrió como pudo. Entonces llamaron a la puerta, y sin que ellos contestaran a la llamada, se abrió. Nerumi se incorporó sentándose en la cama con la ayuda de Ace. Luffy que había entrado con la cara entristecida se acercó a los pies de la cama y se agachó haciendo que cabeza chocara con el suelo. **

**-****Nerumi…-sollozó.-por favor…perdóname…tu hijo…mi nakama…lo siento…me descuidé por completo… ¡perdóname!-las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de la chica, a la que le temblaba el labio inferior, Ace miraba la escena en silencio. Ella se intentó levantar, el mayor la ayudo. Poco a poco Nerumi se fue acercando a Luffy hasta llegar a él y agacharse a su lado. El menor alzó la vista hacia ella con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas y moqueando. **

**-¡Luffy!-gritó la chica abrazándose a él con desesperación. Él le correspondió con la misma fuerza. Ambos lloraban como magdalenas. Mientras Ace sonreía de oreja a oreja. Jimbei y los demás llegaron a la puerta. **

**-Vaya dos jajajaja. ¡Cuánto dramatismo!-dijo la más pequeña de las hermanas serpientes. Los susodichos miraron el público que tenían delante y comenzaron a reírse como locos. En ese instante Trafalgar Law junto con Bepo entraron en la habitación. **

**-¡Qué diantres estáis haciendo tirados en el suelo! ¡No he estado día y noche en vela cuidando de ustedes para que os pongáis a hacer tonterías! ¡Volved a la cama inmediatamente si no queréis que esta vez sea yo el que os mate! -Law desenvainó su espada. Luffy y Nerumi se abrazaron sudando del miedo.**

**-¡Si señor!-gritaron al unísono y ambos se dirigieron a la cama de Nerumi tapándose con las sábanas. **

**-¡Luffy! ¡Tú vuelve a tu cama! ¡Sal de ahí o te quemo vivo!-gritó Ace haciendo que saliera fuego de su mano derecha. Luffy se levantó como por instinto y corrió dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto.**

**-¡Lo siento!-se le oyó decir desde el pasillo. **

**-Jajaja…-se rió Nerumi mirando a Ace. **

**-¿Qué…?-él la miró de reojo. **

**-Celoso…-susurró ella picándolo. **

**-¿De mi hermano pequeño? Ni hablar… **

**-Mentiroso…-sonrió la joven. **

**-Solo quiero que se comporte…no está bien que vaya metiéndose en las camas de los demás. **

**-Perdona, se me olvidaba que tenías una educación exquisita.-ironizó ella. **

**-Pues es gracias a Makino. Ella me enseñó los modales que tengo.-Nerumi le sonrió.**

Dos horas después, todo el mundo se había marchado de la habitación, hasta él por obligación del doctor. Después de una revisión rápida y la consumición de un par de medicinas, incluso Law salió a descansar un rato dejándola sola.

Al principio intentó dormir, pero después de un buen rato de vueltas entre las sábanas, se levantó hasta alcanzar el tocador. Se sentó en el y miró su reflejo en el espejo con tristeza, volvió a tocarse el vientre ahora vacío de vida…hundida, se echó sobre el tocador. Al cabo de unos minutos lanzó un suspiró y volvió a levantar el rostro.

**-Él estará preocupado por mi… estoy totalmente segura…-susurró. Cogió un folio y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir una carta. Al terminar la metió en un sobre sellándola, puso su nombre y llamó a Bepo, por el Den Den Mushi de su habitación. **

**-¿Me ha llamado?-preguntó el oso entrando en la habitación tímidamente al cabo de unos minutos. **

**-Sí. Me gustaría pedirte un favor…pero necesito que no se entere nadie…**

**-Lo que sea.-ella le extendió la carta. **

**-Necesito que se la envíes a…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Un mensajero llamó a la puerta del castillo unas horas más tarde de que Nerumi escribiera la carta. Dentro de él…

**-Anda chica fantasma…ve a abrir la puerta. -Mihawk leía el periódico de esa mañana en su sillón al lado de la chimenea. **

**-¡Ni hablar! ¡No soy tu chacha! ¡Levántate tú! **

**-No sé porqué sigues aquí… no me sirves para nada…ya te podrías marchar.-dijo en tono despectivo, Perona le sacó la lengua desafiante, pero él hizo como que no vio aquel gesto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con el mensajero. **

**-¿El señor Mihawk? Una carta urgente señor. Necesito que me firme aquí -Mihawk lo hizo, y cogió la carta. Al irse el mensajero cerró la puerta tras de sí y le dio la vuelta a la carta en el que había escrito un nombre "Nerumi D. Mero". Enseguida se dirigió a su habitación, se echó en su cama y abrió el sobre…**

_"Hola Mihawk…_

_Al fin la guerra ha terminado…y como has visto y si estás leyendo esta carta…he sobrevivido al ataque de Akainu. Espero que tú también estés bien y a salvo. Según me contó Ace nos ayudaste a escapar. No te imaginas lo agradecida que te estoy. Por eso y por tantas otras cosas que has hecho por mí._

_Quizás, no sé si te darías cuenta ya allí, pero aun así…tengo que contártelo, perdí a mi hijo en esta odiosa guerra…y bueno, Ace lo sabe, todos lo saben…pero tenía la necesidad de contártelo a ti. Por eso te escribí esta carta._

_Me imaginaba que estarías preocupado, pensaba que seguramente creerías que no salí viva de allí…espero que te hallas alegrado al saber que estoy estupendamente._

_Soy feliz Mihawk, y en cierto modo todo es gracias a ti…quizás, no sé, no nos veamos en muchísimo tiempo…por eso quiero decirte que me alegro de haberte conocido. De haber compartido tantas cosas contigo. Tú me hiciste sentir segura cuando Ace no estaba, me hiciste reír cuando estaba triste…me encantaría que algún día me llegaras a decir el porqué de esas acciones. Aunque eso, como dijiste tu un día…rompa algo la magia. Eres un Shichibukai y dejaste de lado aquello cada vez que yo estaba por medio. Gracias por ese cariño incondicional._

_Siento no haber sido lo que quizás tu esperabas. Y por favor, no contestes a esta carta…nadie sabe que te la he enviado y tampoco quiero que se sepa…_

_Gracias por haberme cuidado tanto y haberme hecho feliz cada día de mi vida desde que te conocí. Ojalá que estés bien._

_Con muchísimo cariño:_

_Nerumi D. Mero._

_PD: Estoy viva, pero es un gran secreto. Sé que puedo contar contigo para que no se lo digas a nadie. Te volveré a escribir en cuanto pueda, y a esa carta quizás si me puedas contestar, de nuevo… gracias"._

…

En otro lado lejos de allí, se encontraba una joven morena con el pelo algo ondulado pero sin ser rizado y un pañuelo rosa anudado en el mismo como si fuera un lazo. Su semblante serio ante la luz del atardecer que se acercaba. Una camisa blanca de mangas anchas, un fajín verde claro como sus ojos y una falda larga violeta completaban su chica lanzó un suspiró y una mirada triste al mar desde la popa. Apoyada sobre la baranda del barco, su pelo suelto se mecía con el viento de la primavera. De pronto alguien por detrás se acercó a ella abrazándola. Ella sonrió ante tal gesto y se refugió en el abrazo.

**-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el que la abrazaba. **

**-Estoy preocupada…-contestó ella. **

**-Seguro que está bien…no te pongas así…**

**-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es mi hermana pequeña.-él sonrió y la giró para mirarla a los ojos verdes. **

**-Cuando llegué, Luffy, Ace y ella habían saltado al submarino de ese novato de Law, y según he oído es un médico impresionante. Estoy seguro de que está bien, Hanon…**

**-Tienes razón…espero que al menos me mande una carta o que podamos ver a Ace pronto para saber como está ella.**

**-Ya verás como sí…-ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, él le acarició el pelo en respuesta al abrazo. **

**-¿Sabes Shanks…? Me alegro de que Nerumi lo eligiera a él…**

**-¿Te refieres a Ace?-le preguntó. Ella asintió.-lo cierto es que me cuesta creer que haya ablandado el corazón de ese rebelde, cuando de pequeño era terriblemente egocéntrico, mal educado, cruel y sin normas. Era el poderoso Portgas D. Ace…que puso patas arriba su reino desde que llegó…**

**-Aun así…me alegro de que sea él…el dueño de su corazón…**

…

De vuelta al palacio de Hebihime-sama, la noche había llegado y con ella, el sueño de los que se encontraban allí…

**-Ace-kun, ¿no puede dormir hoy?-preguntó Jimbei al ver como el joven se removía en la cama de una lado a otro sin coger el sueño. **

**-Quiero estar con ella…-contestó sin tapujos, el gyoyin sonrió. **

**-No creo que vaya a irse a ningún lado, además necesita descansar y usted también. Aunque…si decide otra cosa me haré el dormido…-Ace rió con ganas ante la última frase de su amigo, sin embargo no se levantó de la cama. **

**-Tengo la sensación de que se ha arrepentido… ¿no?**

**-En absoluto…solo me han venido algunos recuerdos de la infancia…-el moreno miraba la noche estrellada a través de la ventana que había sobre su cama. Su sonrisa en la cara delataba que se trataban de gratos recuerdos…**

**-Me imagino que estará orgulloso de esos recuerdos, lo veo muy feliz Ace-kun. **

**-Lo cierto es que no estoy al cien por cien orgulloso de ellos y tampoco es que me hagan muy feliz.**

**-¿Entonces esa sonrisa?**

**-Me acuerdo de Sabo, Jimbei…**

**-¿Su otro hermano? Me habló muy bien de él en Impel Down. Sería un chico extraordinario si de pequeño tenía tanto empeño por cambiar esta sociedad atormentada y materialista…**

**-Sí…era el mejor…pero, ¿te he llegado a contar el porqué prefirió vivir con nosotros a estar en esa clase acomodada?**

**-Sí, me contasteis que odiaba la alta sociedad. Tenía demasiadas obligaciones allí que no le dejaban ser libre. **

**-Sí…eso es cierto, pero además de eso, se marchó de allí porque sus padres querían que se casara con una mujer rica… ¿Y que apuestas que dijo mi hermanito?-Jimbei lo miró intrigado esperando una respuesta y Ace volvió a reírse.-dijo que con la única mujer con la que quería casarse el día de mañana era con Neru…**

**-No lo diréis en serio ¿no?-el joven volvió a reírse. **

**-Me mataría si estuviera vivo y supiera que ella y yo somos más que simples cómplices, o amigos. **

**-Así que su hermano Sabo de pequeño estaba enamorado de la joven Nerumi. El mundo es un pañuelo. **

**-Jajajaja ni que lo digas Jimbei. Lo cierto es que lo entiendo, Neru ya era muy guapa a la edad de Luffy, además de bastante inteligente. Pero yo de pequeño estaba más enfrascado en otro tipo de problemas…-Jimbei sonrió. -Bueno, -Ace se incorporó de la cama y se calzó sus botas. -Voy a verla…si te preguntan-se acomodó el sombrero-estabas totalmente dormido…**

**-Por supuesto.-ambos se sonrieron y el moreno salió de la habitación a hurtadillas en medio de la noche. **

Ace había alumbrado el pasillo con uno de sus dedos hasta llegar al cuanto de Nerumi. Al encontrarse con la puerta dudo entre llamar o simplemente abrir. Después de meditar pensó que la mejor opción era llamar. Según le había enseñado Makino de pequeño, no estaba bien visto que un hombre entrara en el cuarto de una mujer por la noche sin llamar, y menos a altas horas de la noche. Ella podría gritar y él quedar como un…"ejem"… pues eso. Así que tocó. Al cabo de unos minutos, al ver que no contestaba decidió entrar. Giró el manillar de la puerta y entró sigiloso atenuando el fuego que salía de su dedo para no despertarla con la luz.

El balcón estaba entreabierto para que entrara algo de brisa, la habitación olía a azahar como ella y la bandeja con la sopa terminada de la cena se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Nerumi dormía en aquel edredón acolchado blanco agarrándose a la almohada como una niña pequeña. Ace se sentó en la cama y sonrió. Poco a poco acercó las yemas de sus dedos que estaban inyectadas en fuego a su rostro para verla mejor, ella sonreía. Con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla que no estaba apoyada en la almohada, para después acercar sus labios y depositar un suave beso en la misma.

**-Ace…-susurró la joven. Él se retiró pensando que la había despertado de sus sueños sin embargo no fue así. Había pronunciado su nombre en un susurro mientras dormía. **

**-Así que sueñas conmigo…-**dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La chica se removió en las sábanas girándose hacia el lado contrario en el que él estaba sentado. Momento que aprovechó para quitarse las botas, el sombrero y el pantalón quedándose con el pantalón de pijama que traía debajo del suyo. Abrió las mantas y se acostó con ella en la cama abrazándola por detrás. Apoyó la cabeza en su mano izquierda mientras con la otra acarició su silueta. Le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello y tras asegurarse que no se había despertado, se echó cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido…

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de la lluvia la despertó. Desorientada y con vista nublada, salió de la cama y cerró el balcón. Volvió a la cama y se echó de nuevo girándose hacia el lado contrario en el que se había levantado. De pronto se sobresaltó al escuchar una respiración a su lado.

Con el brazo izquierdo por encima de su cabeza, su pierna derecha por fuera de las mantas la boca abierta y una gran pompa en la nariz, dormía como un niño pequeño Portgas D. Ace. Ella rió al verlo a su lado.

**-Ace…-lo llamó, sacudiéndole suavemente el hombro.-Ace…vamos…despierta Ace…-al ver que no se despertaba optó por un método más drástico, taparle la nariz y la boca. **

**-¡Aaaahhh!-gritó como un loco incorporándose. -que me ahogo…cof…cof…-tosió. **

**-Jajajaja. No aguantas ni una simple broma.-Nerumi lo miraba echada en la cama intentando ocultar con el edredón la sonrisa pícara de sus labios y disimular un poco que era la culpable. **

**-Serás…-él se lanzó a ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. **

**-Jajajajaja ¡Ace! ¡Basta por favor! Jajajaja ¡no sigas!**

**-¿Me suplicarás que pare?-aquel tonó sonó a algo más que un juego.**

**-Jajajaja basta por favor, jajaja. ¡Ace! -él sin hacerle caso siguió con las cosquillas y aprovechó para tumbarse sin hacerle daño sobre ella y atraparle las muñecas sobre la cabeza como tantas veces había hecho. Ella dejó de reír al saber de su situación y el color rojo subió a sus mejillas.-Por favor…no sigas…-susurró la joven-no me beses…-le pidió cerrando los ojos. **

**-Tranquila…estás débil, no voy a tocarte. Además no tengo tu consentimiento. No haré nada. Te lo prometo.-él chocó su nariz con la de la chica y ella abrió los ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos negros de él se entrelazaron con los verdes claro de ella. Una mirada que hacía que se le cortara la respiración, que el pulso se le volviera a acelerar como el primer día en que la vio. Nervioso, fue el primero en desviarla. Nerumi se dio cuenta. **

**-¿Por qué desvías la mirada…?-preguntó. **

**-Han sido ocho meses Neru… te he echado de menos en todos los sentidos, es normal que me pongas nervioso. Antes también lo hacías…-ella sonrió. **

**-Me siento feliz de que estés aquí…vivo…-él sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero el silencio no se hizo de esperar-Ace…-lo llamó al cabo de unos minutos. **

**-Dime**

**-¿Te gustaría ser el padre de mis hijos?-él la volvió a mirar sorprendido. Después de lo que había pasado en aquella guerra, después de lo que habían hablado el día anterior…porque ella…-¿Qué me dices? ¿No quieres?**

**-Por supuesto que quiero Neru…ya te dije que compartiré tu sueño. Me haría muy feliz que mi hijo lleve la sangre de una persona como tú. **

**-Entonces, incumple tu promesa por favor…-le dijo en tono de súplica. **

**-Qué promesa quieres que…-pero la frase fue interrumpida por unos labios que sellaron los suyos, rompiendo así la promesa de no apresurarse con lo que podría venir después…**

Pero unos minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta de la chica, interrumpiendo el comienzo de lo que podría haber sido algo bastante agradable para ambos. Nerumi pegó un respingo, y "sin querer" empujó y tiró a Ace de la cama.

**-Aich…eso ha dolido Neru…-se rascaba el porrazo del codo. **

**-¡Shhh! Calla escóndete. ¡Que viene alguien vamos!**

**-¿Y por qué tendría que esconderme? Todo el mundo sabe que somos algo ¿es lógico después de lo de nuestro hijo no? **

**-¡Que te escondas! Si no me enfadaré…-lo amenazó. **

**-Me encanta verte enfadada.-le regaló la sonrisa pícara de siempre mientras se calzaba las botas. **

**-Vale haz lo que te dé la gana… ya estoy harta…-ella se cruzó de brazos con cara de pocos amigos y al ver que iba en serio fue a esconderse resignado al baño de la habitación.**

Ella dio permiso para que entrara quién estuviera detrás de la puerta, no sin antes haberse vestido un poco.

**-¿Te he despertado?-sonrió el hombre cerrando la puerta tras de sí. **

**-¡Papa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?-ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Mientras tanto Ace miraba por la puerta del baño entreabierta la escena. **

**-He venido a hablar con Luffy y contigo y a comprobar que estabais bien. **

**-Pues estamos bien, hemos tenido un buen doctor.-La chica sonrió-siéntate por favor. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? No te esperábamos…-Rayleigh se sentó en la cama donde minutos antes se encontraran descansado ella y Ace. **

**-Os hablaré de eso más tarde, cuando Luffy despierte os contaré a ambos porqué estoy aquí. Ahora mismo he venido porque quiero hablar contigo de otro tema. Y quería estar a solas hija. **

**-Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó sentándose a su lado. **

**-Se trata de Ace, Nerumi…-ella lo miró con miedo en los ojos al ver la cara seria de su padre. **

**-¿Nos han encontrado?-preguntó atemorizada. **

**-No…no tiene nada que ver…-él se calló unos minutos. Nerumi exasperada preguntó. **

**-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ocurre con él?**

**-Nerumi…sé que quizás esto que te diga te duela, pero es por tu bien.-hizo una pausa.-no quiero que vuelvas a verlo nunca más. **

**-¿Cómo…?**

**-Si tengo que recluirte y prohibirte que te entregues a él, lo haré sin remordimientos. **

**-No…-susurró la joven que daba vueltas delante de su padre por la habitación sin comprender.- ¿estás bromeando no?-se paró frente a él. **

**-No…no quiero volver a enterarme que esperas un hijo suyo Nerumi. No lo permitiré. **

**-¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y ordenarme tal cosa como si nada? ¡Es mi vida papa! **

**-Nerumi…debes entenderlo, nada más que nazca ese hijo será declaro a muerte. Y tampoco tendrán miramientos contigo, hija… no puedo permitir que mueras por un estúpido capricho.**

**-¡No es un capricho! ¡Es mi sueño! Y lo he elegido a él…te guste o no… ¡Le quiero!-la rabia de Nerumi iba en aumento así como su enfado. **

**-Lleva la sangre de Roger…y ahora el mundo sabe que Ace es su hijo. De aquí en adelante estaréis en peligro constante. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para tu hijo Nerumi? Que no pueda vivir una buena infancia, ¿quieres que ese hijo sea condenado a una pena de muerte desde que nazca?-Las lágrimas de la joven resbalaban por su rostro sin cesar. No podía creer aquello que oía. **

**-Pero…es…mi felicidad…-agachó el rostro.-Ace me ha…ce feliz…no puedes declararte de nuevo mi padre después de 12 años y machacar de esa forma mi sueño…no te lo permito…-sollozaba cerrando sus puños y mordiéndose el labio. **

**-Eres una completa egoísta…piensas solo en tu felicidad y en la de nadie más… ¿Crees que tu hijo será feliz viviendo una vida así? Me da igual lo que digas…bastante mal lo pasé con tu hermana mayor como para que tu ahora también te vuelvas como ella. Quiero lo mejor para ustedes, quiero una vida mejor que la que yo o vuestra madre tuvimos, por eso os llevé a aquella familia de alta sociedad cuando vuestra madre murió… y lo único que se os ocurre es enamoraros de los piratas más peligrosos de la era que creo Roger…no estaré de acuerdo Nerumi…lo siento…-se levantó de la cama en dirección a la puerta con el semblante triste-te espero en la habitación de Luffy en una hora… -y cerró.**

Ace salió del baño…por desgracia lo había oído todo. Y lo peor, sabía que Rayleigh tenía razón, ella se merecía algo mejor que él, que le pudiera dar todo, hasta concederle ciertos caprichos, y esa estabilidad no estaba en su vida. Se acercó a Nerumi que estaba tumbada en la cama boca abajo llorando.

**-Neru…me voy a ir ¿vale?-le susurró.-Marco y los demás me estarán esperando…-**acercó su mano a su pelo para acariciárselo, pero se detuvo…tenía que alejarla de su vida para siempre…y no quería hacerle daño, así que se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. La mirada perdida en el vacío del suelo, y el pensamiento de dejarla ir para siempre lo destrozaban por dentro.

**-Ace…-lo llamó ella, que en todo ese tiempo no se había pronunciado. El susodicho se dio la vuelta mirando hacia la cama en la que ella estaba sentada.-No te vayas por favor…-sollozó y acercándose a él, le dio un fuerte abrazo que el moreno no correspondió. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en sus labios. **

**-No lo hagas más difícil Nerumi…es lo mejor para ti…tu padre tiene toda la razón…jamás debí ilusionarte con un sueño que nunca se cumplirá. **

**-No digas eso por favor…-sollozó mojando su hombro de lágrimas.-me lo prometiste…**

**-Lo siento Nerumi.-Él se despegó de su abrazo.-tengo que irme.-su tono frío le desgarró el alma. Se dio la vuelta y asió el pomo de la puerta, pero ella lo agarró del brazo. **

**-Yo te elegí a ti Ace, con todas sus consecuencias. Sabes lo mal que lo pasé cuando estuve enamorada en aquel mundo. ¿Acaso piensas que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente? Ace… te quiero… por favor… no te vayas aun, dame tiempo, le convenceré de lo contrario. Por favor…me haces muy feliz Ace…quédate…quédate…-le suplicó, sin embargo, él pegó un tirón del brazo haciendo que ella lo soltara. La brusquedad del gesto la obligó a tensarse. **

**-Me voy Nerumi. Ya lo he decidido, no nos volveremos a ver. Rehaz tu vida, te mereces algo mejor…y olvídate de alguien como yo… -**en aquel momento hizo algo que la marcaría por siempre. Puso en su mano la pulsera que le regaló con sus iniciales, la pulsera roja y blanca que la había hecho sentir segura con respecto a la mano firme que coger cuando su corazón gritara a horrores tenerlo cerca… En silencio, él abrió la puerta y salió por ella, pasillo abajo. Totalmente desilusionada y pulsera en mano, salió al umbral de la puerta y le gritó.

**-¡¿Y esta es tu vida sin remordimientos? Sí…¡estoy segura que incumplir las promesas te hará más hombre! Me das pena…-rabia, dolor- y no te preocupes, ¡si tengo que odiarte para seguir viviendo! -Hizo una pausa-¡Lo haré!- gritó. **

Él se detuvo en el pasillo al oír aquello, sin girarse y con el rostro agachado, se aferró a su sombrero. Era cierto que estaba echando por tierra sus principios y su filosofía de vida. Pero lo hacía por ella… aunque ahora no lo entendiera, estaba seguro de que algún día lo haría. Ella cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo y se sentó en el suelo tras la puerta llorando sin consuelo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7.**

Una hora más tarde, Nerumi se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Luffy para saber que era aquello tan importante que su padre tenía que decirles a ambos. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes llamar y encontró a todos ya dentro. A Luffy, Jimbei, Hancock, la anciana, su padre…pero notó la ausencia de Ace, lo cual la entristeció.

**-¡Al fin has llegado Nerumi! ¡Te estábamos esperando!-le dijo Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella intentó sonreír. **

**-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí reunidos?-habló como si no hubiera visto a su padre antes. **

**-Rayleigh ha venido a decirnos algo importante.-le contestó su capitán. **

**-Quizás ha venido a decirnos que volvemos a Shabondy con los chicos ¿no?**

**-¡Sí! Queremos volver con los demás.-dijo Luffy,**

**-¿De verdad queréis volver para que pase como la otra vez?-a ambos se les vino a la mente aquel horrible recuerdo que los separó. Nerumi recordó como antes de que ella desapareciera Luffy llegó a alcanzar su mano desapareciendo juntos.-tengo una idea…no sé si os parecerá bien…una idea que hará que vuestra tripulación cambie por completo.-Luffy y Nerumi lo miraron curiosos. Y Rayleigh comenzó a contar su idea. **

…

Uno de los barcos de Shirohige se había acercado a la isla. Ace se dirigía a aquel barco con sombrero y mochila en mano, y quizás dispuesto a partir.

**-¡Acee!-gritó uno de los comandante, Jozu, al verlo sano y salvo. Todos desde el barco festejaban su llegada mientras Ace sonreía de oreja a oreja, feliz y entusiasmado de estar de nuevo con los suyos. Salió corriendo hacia el barco y de un salto subió a una de las barandillas de madera. **

**-¡Comandante nos alegra que estés bien! ¡Lo hemos conseguido después de tanto esfuerzo! ¡Jamás volverá a pasar esto comandante!-gritaban unos y otros. Ace se sentía feliz, arropado, los suyos hacían que se sintiera grande, que se sintiera importante, eran su "familia" después de todo...**

**-Me alegra que estés bien Ace…-entre los piratas, el comandante de la 1ª división hizo su aparición con una sonrisa amplísima. Él bajó de la baranda y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo. **

**-Muchísimas gracias por todo…-le susurró. **

**-¡¿Qué haríamos sin ti? Jajaja. Aunque-hizo una pausa- esperamos que esto te haya dado una lección de responsabilidad.-todos escuchaban atentos y emocionados las palabras del comandante. **

**-Sin duda amigo…-contestó asiéndose el sombrero. **

**-Creo que es hora de que elijamos un nuevo capitán…-comentó Marco. El silencio se hizo en todo el barco y la tristeza se reflejaba en cada rostro abatido.-los piratas de Shirohige ya no existen, pero debemos mantenernos juntos y ahora más unidos que nunca. Una nueva era se cierne ante nosotros, debemos dar ejemplo. Debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Esto no será un final, si no un nuevo comienzo para la banda. Sigamos haciendo realidad el sueño de nuestro padre.-Marco le dio un golpe cariñoso a Ace en el hombro. -¿Quién está conmigo? ¿Quién quiere que nuestro padre sobreviva a su muerte? Que sigamos orgullosos de su bandera… ¿quién me seguirá por el mar hasta quizás alcanzar el One Piece?-el silencio volvió a hacerse. **

**-Yo te seguiré amigo.-contestó Ace con una gran sonrisa.-tengo esa deuda con ustedes y con nuestro padre, es lo menos que podría hacer. **

**-Y yo también te seguiré Marco.-contestó Jozu. **

** Así uno a uno todos los piratas de Shirohige decidieron continuar con su aventuran. Gritaban y reían de felicidad. Recordando así a su padre. Hasta el día de sus muertes…**

**-¡Entonces! Elegiremos a un nuevo capitán. Nos daremos dos días para elegirlo y de paso estaremos por la isla para coger provisiones en la selva. -¿Qué os parece?-preguntó Marco. Y todos gritaron al unísono un estruendoso ¡Sí! **

Cuando todo estuvo organizado y el trabajo de compartir experiencias de la guerra con todos y dar una y otra vez las gracias, el comandante de la segunda división se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta sonrió viendo como nada había cambiado, todo seguía tal y como lo dejó…exepto por un extraño olor a azahar que le recordaba a ella…intentando sacarla de su cabeza abrió la ventanilla del camarote y se echó en la cama quitándose las botas primero. Se sentía realmente feliz. El hecho de tener grandes amigos y de tener una familia tan maravillosa como Luffy lo hacían ver las cosas de otra manera. Una manera muy distinta a la que tenía de niño. Se sentía querido sabiendo que había mucha gente a la que en realidad le importaba su existencia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar llevarse por Morfeo mientras la brisa del mar entraba por la ventana removiéndole el pelo, pero…"-¡¿Y esta es tu vida sin remordimientos? Sí…¡estoy segura que incumplir las promesas te hará más hombre! Me das pena…y no te preocupes, ¡si tengo que odiarte para seguir viviendo! ¡Lo haré!". Abrió los ojos y se incorporó sentándose en la cama. Aquellas palabras eran tan dolorosas que un fuerte nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

**-La quiero a morir…-susurró mordiéndose el labio.-pero no puedo darte lo que quizás algún día necesites…no puedo echar el ancla tan fácilmente…y si me fuera no sería justo para ti y menos para el niño…yo soy…libre…**

**-¿Con quién hablas comandante?-Ace alzó la vista y vio a Marco en el umbral de la puerta abierta.- ¿Puedo pasar?**

**-Claro…-le contestó recomponiéndose un poco. El joven cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón donde semanas antes se sentara para cuidar de Nerumi. **

**-¿Ahora hablas solo? Jajaja. Pues sí que estás raro.-él lo miró con la expresión triste.- ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó empezando a preocuparse. **

**-Es Neru…-le contestó. **

**-No me digas que…-empezó a decir Marco, pero enseguida Ace le negó el pensamiento que quizás le hubiese rondado por la cabeza al rubio.- ¿entonces…? -y así, el moreno le contó a Marco todo lo que le había pasado con Nerumi desde que salieran de Marineford, incluso la conversación que había mantenido aquella mañana con su padre. -Eres un completo idiota.-dio Marco como respuesta al terminar de escuchar toda aquella historia. Ace por su parte lo miró con las cejas arqueadas. **

**-¿Pero qué demonios dices?**

**-¡Joder Ace! Esa chica te adora, tiene una fe y una confianza ciega en ti, ¿Y tú la defraudas de esa manera únicamente para justificar que no podrías darle una vida estable?**

**-Pero…si su sueño es tener un hijo, el Nuevo Mundo es peligroso. No puedo llevarla conmigo, y yo no sé si seré capaz de echar el ancla tan pronto…**

**-Es decir, tú no te arriesgarías por ella, pero ella sin embargo se presentó en Marineford con tu hermano, le plantó cara al mundo para salvarte…arriesgó su vida, y no solo su vida, sino también la del hijo que perdió por ti. ¿Y tú no eres capaz de arriesgar tu eterna libertad por ella? Eso te hace un cobarde amigo…-le soltó. Aquello último lo hizo enfadarse, pero no con Marco sino consigo mismo. No estaba siendo un hombre, y menos aun, no estaba siguiendo con franqueza su corazón. Agarró con fuerza el edredón y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas.-escucha…no todos los tesoros del mundo son joyas o dinero. A veces el verdadero tesoro es compartir la vida con alguien. Saber que no estás solo…que existe alguien esperando por ti en cualquier parte del mundo…-le sonrió-el sueño de nuestro padre siempre fue tener una gran familia… ¿qué mejor conquista existe? Quizás no lo hayas pensado bien…-Marco se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta.-pronto vamos a cenar, es tu fiesta de bienvenida a la tripulación, o mejor dicho, tu fiesta de regreso a la vida, de regreso a esta nueva oportunidad que te ha dado el mundo. No nos defraudes comandante-le sonrió, el moreno le correspondió la sonrisa a duras penas, y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo…**

…

**-Así que os habéis peleado…pues vaya plan. **

**-NO es una simple pelea. No volveremos a vernos. **

**-Eso no es verdad, tarde o temprano volveréis a entenderse y todo será como antes. **

**-La verdad…no sé ni si quiero entenderme con él. Hemos lidiado demasiado fuerte…y lo último que quiero ahora mismo es verlo.-la chica terminó de cerrar su bolsa de viaje.-estoy lista. Cuando diga el capitán nos ponemos en marcha. **

**-Sigo opinando que deberías hablar con él antes…-Luffy se cruzó de brazos detrás de la nuca.-recuerda que serán dos años…**

**-Sí…dos años con un durísimo entrenamiento en condiciones de supervivencia extrema, en esa selva horrible… ¿acaso crees que tendré cabeza para pensar en él? No…pero lo prefiero. Además, es él el que decidió por los dos al marcharse…yo no quería esto Luffy…le supliqué que se quedara…**

**-Tendría un buen motivo en la cabeza para hacerlo…Ace no es la clase de persona que se marcha sin más…quizás deberías de pararte a pensar un poco más su auténtico motivo…-aquella madurez y lucidez de su capitán la sobrecogió. -Mi hermano no es así Nerumi…habla con él…**

**-Ni hablar…debe ser él el que venga a hablar conmigo. Jamás volveré a suplicar a un hombre…lo tengo muy, muy claro.-ambos salieron de la habitación de la chica rumbo hacia su nuevo destino. La selva de la isla de las mujeres, donde pasarían los próximos dos años bajo el entrenamiento de Rayleigh. Ya habían dado las indicaciones a sus nakamas, y el tatuaje de Luffy en el brazo derecho lo declaraba bien alto 3D2Y… no se verían en tres días sino en dos años. En los que cada uno, a su manera, se harían más y más fuertes…**


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias a Dorea por el Review! Te dedico el capítulo! ^^

**Capítulo 8**

El barco zarparía al amanecer, así que aquella noche fue a despedirse junto con Marco de Luffy. Al llegar al palacio de Hancock, su hermano menor le había contado el plan de Rayleigh.

**-¡Lo mismo y me superas al fin! Aunque lo dudo…-sonrió altivo. **

**-¡Ja! ¡Qué te lo has creído! ¡Pienso ser el próximo rey de los piratas!-con un gran muslo de pollo en la mano y riendo como un loco, se montó encima de la mesa donde estaban cenando. Ace prendió su mano derecha en fuego y le arreó un puñetazo al menor. **

**-¡¿Quieres comportarte? ¡Estamos cenando! ¡No te subas a la mesa!-le gritó. **

**-Lo siento…-se disculpó pasándose la mano por el moflete hinchado y quemado. Los integrantes en la cena rieron ante la escena. **

**-Disculpad los modales de mi hermano…está incontrolable últimamente…-comentó el moreno más calmado.**

**-No sabría decir quién esta más incontrolable de los dos en este momento, jajaja-rió Jimbei, mientras que Ace lanzó una mirada de fastidio.  
**

**-Jajaja…Luffy…-lo llamó Marco-¿Y Nerumi?-preguntó al ver que no estaba cenando con todos. **

**-Está en su habitación. Dijo que no tenía hambre y que estaba cansada.-contestó mientras re chupeteaba el hueso del muslo de pollo. **

En ese instante, a Ace se le vino a la cabeza cuando sacó a Nerumi de aquel mundo de la alta sociedad en que estaba, y se enteró por ella de lo que le había pasado al hombre con el que se comprometió, hacía poco de aquello por lo que estuvo sin comer casi una semana…por un momento se imaginó que ahora también estuviera haciendo aquello tan horrible por la pelea que habían tenido esa tarde. Y, cogiendo un plato de comida, se levantó de la mesa en silencio y se dirigió al cuarto de la joven. Marco y Luffy se miraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que los demás miraban sorprendidos la escena sin comprender nada.

Unos minutos después llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio. Nada. Ni una respuesta. El moreno insistió, por si ella estaba en el baño. Nada. No se oía nada del otro lado de la puerta. Volvió a llamar y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Entonces, y decidido a asumir las consecuencias, abrió la puerta. Comprobó que la luz de la mesilla estaba encendida, y que la cama estaba abierta y revuelta. Soltó el plato en el tocador y se dirigió al baño, en el que comprobó que no estaba… volvió a la habitación y después de mirar a un lado y otro, evidenció que el balcón estaba entreabierto, se acercó a él y abrió algo más la puerta. Allí la encontró… acurrucada en una manta, con la pulsera aun en la mano y dos rastros de lágrimas por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Estaba completamente dormida. Seguramente cansada de llorar. Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura.

**-Ojalá pudieras entender porqué me alejo de ti…-**susurró mientras le apartaba algunos mechones de pelo de la cara con dulzura. Sonriendo, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama echándola en ella. La arropó con las mantas, cerró el balcón y le limpió el rastro de lágrimas con un pañuelo, se acercó al tocador y le escribió una nota al lado del plato de comida: **"caliéntala, te hará falta y la echaras de menos en tu entrenamiento estos dos años…" **pegó la nota al espejo.

Volvió a acercase a ella, y sin que se despertará cogió la pulsera que horas antes le había devuelto para volver a colocarla en su muñeca, de todo lo de aquella pelea, era de lo que más se había arrepentido, de devolverle la pulsera... Se iría, estaba seguro de ello, o al menos eso pensaba, pero para intentar al menos reconfortarse un poco así mismo de no irse sin más, comenzó a susurrarle, las que serían sus últimas palabras antes de alejarse de ella…

**-Quizás algún día mi modo de ver las cosas cambie, o quizás no…quizás algún día piense que ser materialista en cierto modo no da la felicidad…y piense que quiera convertirte en mi mundo arriesgando y cambiando mi libertad por ti aun sabiendo que no tengo nada mejor que yo, que ofrecerte… pero hoy, debo cometer el error de dejarte marchar. Haz tu vida, tu mundo, se mucho más fuerte que ayer pero menos que mañana…vive aventuras, recorre el mar con aquellos que llamas amigos, vuélvete a enamorar, sé feliz… -**sonrió**- y tal vez algún día volvamos a vernos. Te prometo que para entonces…** -le acarició la mejilla.-** si tu mundo sigue siendo el mío y mi mundo el tuyo, entonces me arriesgaré a vivir la mayor de las conquistas que pueda alcanzar un hombre… Tener una familia, en la que tu, yo y los que vengan seremos los auténticos protagonistas de la mejor de las aventuras… **-la besó tiernamente en los labios y se alejó hacia la puerta.- **Pero hasta entonces… -**se volvió a girar para mirarla por última vez hasta que el destino volviera a unirlos quizás…- ** Recuerda que debes vivir… que yo te estaré buscando y esperando siempre… y que ojala puedas algún día…-**suspiró-** perdonarme…**

Y así, asiéndose el sombrero, mochila al hombro, la pulsera de ella, roja y blanca, en su muñeca, sonrisa en los labios, alguna lágrima saltada en los ojos, y un nudo en el corazón… Portgas D. Ace salió de aquella habitación y partió hacia el mar al amanecer… para vivir quién sabe que tipo de aventuras… de lo único que estaba seguro es que ella estaría siempre, siempre ahí… la mujer que lo había hecho un auténtico hombre en todos los aspectos de su vida… de la que se sentía orgulloso… y a la que deseaba volver a ver algún día…

**FIN**

Aquí concluye está historia. Aunque, es verdad que quizás da pie a que la continue. Pero ya veré ;) jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leyendola igual que yo he disfrutado escribiendola.

Un saludo y gracias a todos por dejarme un ratito de vuestro tiempo al leerla ^^.

Dedicado con especial cariño a Nerumi, Ilet y Dorea.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
